Brobrosismon
by James95
Summary: The three Bennel siblings wake up one day to find Digi eggs in their beds. Now the three have to defend England and the world without much guidance, a load of weird monsters and a Twilight chapter. Chapter 23 up and PASTAAA!
1. Chapter 1

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or coco Shreddies and I probably never will.

_Oliver was terrified; all he could see was the four balls of numbers erupting from his brother's laptop. He tried to run but they just came closer and closer until_

_..._

His brother Chris was already awake eating some cereal, specifically coco shreddies. Chris was a kind of emo 16 year old with pale skin, bright blue eyes and short wavy black hair which at this time of the morning all over the place. The egg that he found in his bed with him was laying right next to him on the sofa. Yep, you read right, but it wasn't just any egg. It was larger than an ostrich egg and purple. Then he heard a scream.

His 13 year old sister Grace had also woken up with an egg, only hers was pure white. She had fair skin too but had chocolate brown eyes, waist length, wavy blonde hair and pierced ears. "Grace?" Christopher shouted as he bounded down the stairs. She turned to him and pointed at the egg. Chris then rushed upstairs to get his egg then came back down to show it to her. "Oliver" they both said in unison.

Oliver had woken up from the nightmare with his eight year old mind trying to comprehend it. Oliver was quite tall for his age, slim and had brown eyes and short dirty blonde hair. "Just a dream" he muttered to himself. Then he saw the two eggs at the foot of his bed. One was brown, the other lime green. Then he saw his brother and sister run in with their own eggs."What are these?" he asked Christopher. "I don't know anything except we all woke up with eggs in our bed" Chris replied.

"Well there's one thing to be certain about" Grace stated. "What?" both of her brothers asked. "They aren't ours" she replied, "I mean you guys can't and I'm still a virgin". "Right" Chris said sarcastically, resulting in a smack on the head from his sister. Just then a letter came through the post, to which the eldest Bennel went to collect. "It's for us" he stated to the others. This is what it had inside:

_Dear Christopher, Grace and Oliver Bennel,_

_If you are reading this then that can only mean one thing. The world you know of is in danger! At this point you must be wondering why I am contacting you instead of the army. Well, this is because the Digital World needs children to fight against it._

_Yes, the Digi World is real as are the eggs you have been given. Over time you will be find more Digi eggs and Digimon for you to fight with against the dark forces that will shortly appear in your world so to accept each of you must do the following. Christopher must gently rub his egg, Grace must do the same with her eggs and Oliver follows suit. You will get your cards and D gauntlets in due course_

_Sincerely, Lord Bokomon, historian and caterer to the celestial trio._

When Christopher had finished reading this Grace immediately realised something. "I only have one egg but this letter says something else. Something must have happened to these guys on the way here" she stated. "Maybe the Digi stork dropped it off at the wrong house" Oliver replied. "Okay, who wants to save the world?" Grace asked the two. "Guys, no" Chris said. "Why not?" his younger siblings asked him threateningly. "As long as mum and dad are in Venice on their second honeymoon I'm in charge and I say no"!

Then the eldest two noticed that Oliver's eggs were glowing all over. "Oliver!" Chris shouted at his brother, but it was too late, the eggs were hatching.

**So what do you think? I'll post the next chapters ASAP. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or coco Shreddies and I probably never will.

The three sibling were metaphorically stuck to the ground as the two eggs hatched, then the both opened. Thne out popped something so... so... so...

"Cute!" Grace shouted. In the place of the two eggs were two digimon. One was only the size of half a football with light brown skin(?), small, oval shaped black eyes with three small horns on its forehead and a ribbon like tail that ended in three prongs. The second was virtually identical except it had green skin and one large horn instead of three. Next to the two tailed blobs was a device similar to a giant flip open scanner except that it was separated into three colours, white, brown and green. There were also four coloured cards along with another note.

_Oliver, _

_Congratulations on being the first to join. You have the twin digimon Conomon and Zerimon. The device you hold is called a D-Slicer, it uses the cards provided to help your digimon digivolve. Here is a key as to what cards do what:_

_Yellow: Egg_

_Orange: Baby_

_Pink: In training_

_Green: Rookie_

_Red: Champion_

_Blue: Ultimate_

_Multicoloured (only with another who has a multicoloured card): DNA Digivoloution_

_White: Mega_

_Black: Dark digivoloution_

_Gold: Form change (Only for a select few)_

_You will gain these cards later. Good luck._

_Lord Bokomon_

Grace then rubbed her egg. "Grace, listen to me!" Christopher yelled at her. "Shut up, I want a cutey too" she replied to her brother. All of a sudden the egg glowed white and in its place was in her arms a white blob digimon with a small spike on its forehead, brown eyes and a small pair of golden wings. In her arms as well was a device similar to Oliver's but in White, purple and black as well as a small note.

_Grace,_

_Congratulations for accepting the task ahead. The creature with you is Puttimon, the template digimon for all angels. Her sister will be with you very soon. Sorry for the delay._

_Congratulations and sincerest apologies,_

_Lord Bokomon._

"Well at least this Lord Bokomon seems like he knows his stuff" Grace muttered. Then her winged marshmallow looked up at her and smiled a smile so pure that she nearly strangled her with love.

"Oh well, if you can't beat them join them" Chris muttered as he rubbed his as the light died down a small purple digimon with black eyes and medium sized purple ears appeared. This D-Slicer was coloured Dark purple, red and orange along with a note as well.

_Christopher,_

_Although you seemed reluctant at first for your siblings' safety I must congratulate you for the courage you have shown by accepting the task ahead._

_Your digimon maybe the most difficult as it is Kiimon, the descendant of the demon lord of gluttony, Beelzemon. But do not worry, it is near impossible for him to turn to the dark path as long as your heart is pure, you teach him right from wrong and you give him free square meals a day._

_Good luck,_

_Lord Bokomon_

Chris looked at the purple digimon and their eyes met like when a tornado meets a volcano, then Kiimon smiled and Chris hugged and stroked it as if it were a cat. Then the four hatchlings started to cry to which the D-Slashers all flipped open to reveal a green TV screen with the words "status: Hungry". Then they all projected a screen marked "Inventory". "What do you think this is for?" Oliver asked. "Well in video games the inventory is where the hero stores his items so maybe there's food in them" Christopher suggested. So after a series of clicks from seemingly out of nowhere, four baby bottles full of milk appeared. After their meals the four digi tykes were very happy.

"I wonder how we use these" Grace wondered as she held her pink card in her hands, and then she noticed a hole in her D-Slicer that was big enough to put her card in, so she did. Suddenly, three white rings appeared around her D-slicer before being fired at Puttimon who went through all of them instinctively, emerging as a yellow feline like blob with fin like ears, brown eyes and a yellow tail with purple stripes. "Hi Grace, I'm Nyaromon" it said to her.

**SO what do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon and I probably never will.

Chris was upstairs with his brother, Conomon, Zerimon and Kiimon getting some breakfast when a small black and white furry thing came out of nowhere and started to attack Kiimon. Chris then pulled the cat off of the little guy and threw it to the other side of the room. The cat, Frankie was unfazed but Kiimon was. Said digimon then started to cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry little guy" Chris said as he picked up the little purple dude in his arms and rocked it back and forth. Kiimon started to calm down and eventually started smiling again.

Oliver on the other hand was being a little crazy. He was watching "Terminator 2" with his two tailed tykes who were in different minds. Conomon was slightly scared whilst Zerimon was absolutely loving the carnage.

Grace then ran up the stairs with Nyaromon in her arms. "Guys, you'll never guess what happened" the blonde Bennel began. "Let me guess you got tired with Puttimon and traded it in for a yellow cat's head" Chris guessed. It was then said cat's head used its tail as a means to pound the 16 year olds head in. "How dare you disrespect Grace!" Nyaromon shouted to the semiconscious Chris. "Thanks" Grace said to her partner, "basically I used the pink card to digivolve Puttimon to Nyaromon". "So you're telling us that the template of all angels turns into a disembodied cat's head?" Oliver asked. It was then they heard screams from outside.

The thing looked like a blue puppet's head with ribbon like ears, a yellow frill, long thin blue arms and a mass of spike tipped tentacles trailing underneath. "Prepare to be devoured human scum by I, Keramon!" the creature, probably known as Keramon shouted across the street. "Wasn't he in a movie?" Oliver asked Chris. "Yeah but how do you know? It was made before you were born" Chris replied. "Duh, that old video player you have" Oliver pointed out. That was true. Suddenly the three green cards started to glow with a fierce light. "Hey, what's going on?" Grace asked. "Something tells me that we should use these" Chris pointed out. "Good idea" Oliver said. And so they swiped the green cards and each digimon became surrounded by a set of four rings.

**Kiimon digivolve to... Impmon!**

**Nyaromon digivolve to... Salamon!**

**Zerimon digivolve to... Terriermon!**

**Conomon digivolve to... Lopmon!**

As the flash of light dissipated where Kiimon stood was a three foot tall humanoid thing covered in dark purple fur apart from his white face, green eyes, jester like ears, three clawed hands and feet, a yellow smiley face on his chest with red gloves and a matching ascot. "Hey Chris, let's show that watermelon head who owns this street" the demon thing said in a Brooklyn accent. "No probs" Chris replied as they went out into the street.

Where Grace's partner was stood on cup like paws was a floopy eared, tiny, white furred dog with a stubby tail, big blue eyes and a golden ring around its neck. "Hey Grace, I'm Salamon now" she said joyfully. "Well Salamon, let's go out and fight" Grace stated as the little puppy climbed onto Grace's shoulder as they ran for the door.

Oliver now had virtually identical digimon. They both stood at two feet tall, looked like rabbits and had three pronged ears that were so long that they dragged across the floor, even when they were standing up! There were minor differences. One was covered in creamy coloured fur except with some light green markings with a green ascot and a single horn whilst the other had brown fur with pink markings, a pink ascot and three horns. "Ready?" the white furred one (Terriermon) asked Oliver. "Oh yeah!" the eight year old replied. "Then pray I ask what are we waiting for?" Lopmon rhetorically asked as the three raced downstairs to their first battle.

Elsewhere, there was a ten year old boy. Well, he looked ten at least. He had snow white skin, blonde locks and angelic blue eyes, then a great light shone on him for only a nanosecond but when it was gone a set of purple lines appeared beneath his left eye and as hazard symbols appeared on the backs of his hands he spoke only nine words.

"Ah, yes. It's all come back to me now.

**Third chapter now complete! So who will win and who will lose when our three heroes face off against Keramon and just who is this ten year old boy? Find out next time. **

**Please review!**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon and I probably never will.

One thing's for sure, Keramon wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Bug blaster!" he shouted as a stream of orange fireballs streamed out from his mouth, however Impmon was too fast to be hit, Salamon wasn't as lucky as she got hit on the side.

"Salamon no!" Grace cried as she ran over to the little dog. "Grace, save yourself" the little dog weakly said to Grace. "I am not leaving you so give those thoughts a rest" the blonde replied. Keramon was coming closer to the two ladies when he was struck by a large fireball.

"Hit him again Impmon!" Chris shouted. "No sweat" the imp replied, "Bada boom!" Keramon was now really ticked off, so ticked off that he had failed to see a red card appear in Grace's hand. "Whoa" she whoaed. "Salamon, let's try this again" she said to the little dog as she swiped the card along the D-slash on her wrist, encircling her partner with five red circles of light.

**Salamon digivole to... Gatomon!**

In the dog's place stood on it's hind legs was a white cat with green eyes, purple stripes, a golden ring on her remarkably long tail with feathery tufts on her ears and tail end and large orange and green gloves which covered her black nailed claws. "OMG a kitty!" Grace squeed in delight. "Um Grace we're in the middle of a battle here" the cat reminded her. With her senses regained Grace nodded and ordered Gatomon to attack.

"Twin tornado" yelled two small tornadoes as they attacked the freaky monster before reappearing as Terriermon and Lopmon. "You pests!" Keramon shouted. Then he was struck down by Gatomon's lightning paw. "Wassup guy?" Gatomon asked the boys, Grace appearing out of the smoke shortly afterwards. "Did you just digivolve Salamon again?" Oliver asked his older sister. "She's Gatomon now" Grace replied. What they failed to notice was that Keramon was now aiming another Bug blaster at them when a strange voice filled the air with two words.

"Dark paw!"

The rampaging Keramon stopped to scream as it exploded into a cloud of light blue pixels to reveal Gatomon's twin, except she was coloured black in place of her white fur and orange gloves with baby blue eyes and without a tail ring. This was Black Gatomon.

"Sis, is that you?" Gatomon asked the strange new arrival. "Who else am I gonna be, Lady Gaga?" was the reply. The two cats then hugged and cried a little.

"So, how did you get lost?" Grace asked Blackgatomon when they were having some cola inside. "I don't know" was the reply, "one moment my egg was on the right track to your PCs when a nasty shade knocked into me and sent me off course. Luckily I only got sent to the other side of town, boy someone was having a b**** fit when they saw an egg coming out of the PC so after I hatched I waited at this thing called a park. Then for some reason I digivolved so on a hunch I came to see the explosions to see if one of you is my tamer".

"I think I am" Grace said as the purple of her D-Slash glowed briefly. That was when Grace found her second digimon.

That night Chris was thinking deeply as he tinkered with his D-Slash. "What's wrong Chris, you sucked a lemon?" Impmon asked him. "Just trying to see who I'll get for a partner, I mean I have to have at least two since Grace and Oliver have two each". "Guess that makes sense" Impmon agreed. That was when the D-Slash showed on the LCD screen where Chris' partner was going to appear.

They were going to Woolworths.

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Merry Christmas. Please review or I'll set Mr Tweetums on you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or Woolworths and I probably never will.

Chapter five: A red Barney in Woolworths

It was the day after they had met their digimon partners and Chris had just woken up. He got out of bed only to find some sort of demon thing at the foot of his bed only to remember that it was Impmon. "Impmon, wake up" Chris whispered as he shook the imp ever so slightly but Impmon continued sleeping so Chris did the nice thing and put the purple digimon in his bed with the duvet covering him. Chris then walked out of the room to get some breakfast.

In the living room, Frankie, Gatomon and BlackGatomon were having a "Nyeh" contest. Basically they were trying to see who could Nyeh the last nyeh. Turns out Frankie won, man that cat could nyeh. "Lousy little whiner" Gatomon complained. "Well at least we agree on something" BlackGatomon agreed with her sister.

Grace was still asleep in her bed.

Oliver, Terriermon and Lopmon were watching a cartoon on the TV which Oliver was interested in. "What I don't get is why Flapjack has delusions of finding an island made of sweets when it's obvious that such a place is unable to exist" Lopmon wondered. "Shut up and let me see the floating candy" his brother rudely replied.

Chris went to make himself some toast when Impmon came into the kitchen. "Hey, can you tell be why I was in your bed?" he asked. "Well when I woke up you looked like you were uncomfortable on the floor so I put you in my bed" Chris replied. "Thanks" the little imp replied.

It was around noon that Chris had decided to make his move. Grace had gone to her Lacrosse team meeting and Oliver was at a friend's, Angel he thought, weird name though for a boy, this meant he would have two hours to go to town and find that digimon.

"Hey, what's this?" Impmon asked him as the 16 year old pulled out an old medium sized suitcase. "Well I don't want people to panic when they see someone like you Impmon so I'll put you in here until we're out of site, okay" he explained. "Well okay", Impmon said, "but there had better be cake in there".

It was forty minutes later when they had arrived in St Albans town centre and it just had to be the market day didn't it? And right outside the old Woolworths to. Well this was going to be easy. Not.

Chris and his suitcase then trundled off around the back and hid behind the rubbish bins. Then the eldest Bennel unzipped the case. "Jeez that was rough" Impmon gasped as he jumped out, "why did you give me that weird cake anyway? That was nasty"! "Well I'm sorry but there was only coffee and walnut" Chris replied, then they ducked down as two men(?) in business suits went in and unlocked the shop's back door. Something wasn't right, not a soul went in there since it shut down, it was then that as a large red blur flew out of the doors the two men shimmered as they revealed their true forms.

They looked virtually identical with a huge mouth filled with long, pointy fangs, monster like muscled figures, with white waist length hair and steel studs on their knuckles dressed in leather shorts (disturbing), leather arm and shin guards except one was green with a steel spiked bone club and metal bits sticking out of him and the other was blue skinned with ice in place of metal and a huge ice stick for a club. "I am Ogremon!" the green one shouted. "And I am Hyogamon!" the blue guy shouted. "And I don't care!" Impmon and Chris shouted at the same time, that was a big mistake as both of the twins gruesome lunged with their clubs/ ice stick poised at our protagonist.

"Pyro sphere"!

Suddenly a fireball hit both of the ogres, hurting bluey a bit more than greeny. The saviour as a red dinosaur with black stripes, huge claws, a thick tail and weirdly enough a white developed underside with a black hazard symbol on his chest and he was protecting the two smaller people. "Well we found him!" Hyogamon shouted. "I know that jackass" Ogremon replied but as the twin terrors turned to face the three they realised that whilst they were bickering the three heroes had escaped.

Elsewhere in a narrow alleyway Chris, Impmon and the dinosaur were catching their breath. "So who are you?" Chris asked the dinosaur. "I Guilmon" Guilmon stated. "Well Guilmon my name is Chris" Chris introduced himself in return.

"Hey Chris, did you bring anything to eat? I'm starvin'" Impmon asked his partner, only to take the golden syrup sandwich that was given to him. Chris then pulled out a larger golden syrup sandwich, two slices of ham and a Twix. Guilmon, nervous to approach sniffed Impmon's lunch, only to be hit by a Bada boom on the nose. Guilmon then retreated slightly. Well if you got hit by a fireball I don't think any sane person would walk towards it. Rolling his eyes, Chris slowly stuck out his arm with the palm face up, showing a sign of encouragement, well for dogs anyway. Despite that Guilmon came back and started nuzzling the teen's hand. Well it helped that he had a bit of Twix on it.

"So why are those bozos hunting you?" Chris asked the red dino as they packed away their lunch. "I don't know" Guilmon replied, ears set downward, " I woke up yesterday then this morning I found myself bigger, then these two guys showed up and since I wanted to make friends with them I kinda rushed it". "I'll be your friend" Chris said. It was then the red third of Chris' D-Slasher started glowing.

_**Digimon partner registration complete**_

_**Name: Guilmon**_

_**Stage: Rookie**_

Just then a scream was heard in the town centre along with the sounds of stalls smashing and a few more screams. The three hearing this decided to go.

"Give us the target!" Ogremon shouted. "Yeah, what he said" his frozen twin said. "Hey guys, yo momma is so ugly that she turned Medusa into stone!" Impmon shouted at the two as he and the other two appeared in front of the tqo club heads. Then the fight started.

Guilmon and Impmon fired a few lucky fireballs but sadly Ogremon and Hyogamon knocked them onto the ground in less than two minutes. "And now it's your turn to die" Ogremon said to the eldest Bennel, "Pummel Whack!"

Chris braced for the pain but it didn't come, because Guilmon had taken the bullet for him, or in this situation the club

"Guilmon no!" Chris cried as he ran to his new partner. "Thanks for the lunch" the red dinosaur weakly thanked him. Then just as all hope seemed to be lost, something red appeared in Chris' right hand. It was the red card. "Let's take it to the next level!" he shouted as he swiped the card, firing five green rings each at both Impmon and Guilmon.

**Impmon digivolve to... Devimon!**

**Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon**

In Guilmon's place stood another white, red and black dinosaur but with a shocking white mullet and blades at the elbowx. He was the size of a two floor building!

The other was nearly 7' with long clawed hand, devil's horn and black, tattered wings all dressed in black. This was Devimon.

"A demon? Seriously?" Chris asked his taller partner. "Well excuse me Mr Happy" Devimon replied.

"Um... are you finished?" Ogremon asked them. "Yes" all three of them replied and the battle was on again.

It was pure carnage, cars flying, road signs bent and the odd market stall collapsing. Devimon and Ogremon seemed to be tied but Growlmon was beating the ice out of Hyogamon. "Pyro Blaster!" he yelled as he fired a stream of flames from his mouth at the blue baddie who exploded in a shower of pixels, transforming into a pale blue egg and in a flash of light was gone.

Ogremon, distracted by the loss of his brother failed to see the red talon of Devimon's right hand enter his chest or the three words that the now demon whispered.

"Touch of Evil".

Ogremon's eyes went blank as his body became possessed. Chris now had complete control over him and with that he swiped the yellow card and in the ogre's place stood a green egg which floated up to the sky before vanishing from sight, leaving only a trail of light as a reminder that it had existed.

"Let's go home" Chris stated as the three of them turned and walked back home. "I'd hate to burst your bubble but Grace finishes up in ten minutes" Devimon pointed out. "Oh snap" Chris simply said, so the three of them decided to degenerate to a small red blob with small bat ears called Jyarimon and within five minutes of flying with Devimon airlines they were back home.

However, it wasn't over yet. Back in the city the stange blonde haired child had witnessed the amazing battle and with a smirk on his face he muttered two words.

"Found you"

**Someone has Devimon for a partner, bet you didn't see that one coming, please review, I don't bite. Try and also guess who the blondie really is. Winners get internet golden syrup sandwiches.**

**Next time in the next few chapters:**

**Terriermon and Lopmon digivolve!**

**New allies are introduced!**

**They watch Twilight!**

**They finally meet up with the blonde kid!**

**Until next time, tarrah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or Cadbury's and I probably never will. Craft owns Cadbury's anyway. This is dedicated to my new favourite reviewer of this story Keyblade King 12.

Chapter five: Bunny warriors of Twilight

"You went to a massive city with Impmon?" Grace shouted at her brother who was getting slightly scared of his younger sister.

"Look Grace I was just trying to find Guilmon" he replied

"Hi" Guilmon said to the blonde Bennel.

"Hi Guilmon" she replied being all sunshine and lollipops before going all crazy ninja on Chris who had darted to the nearest safe spot which was outside the house in town centre. What he didn't notice was a certain little blonde eight year old going outside with the two twin digimon.

"Hey guys, are you dogs or rabbits?" Oliver asked the two. "Well I'm the dog and Fruit and nut here is the rabbit" Terriermon explained, getting his brother slightly peeved in the process.

"I'm just thinking of what you guys digivolve into" Oliver said, "Lopmon, you would be something like Bakuramon, a posh champion level with a vast army of fan girls who would destroy all who opposed him. Terriermon you could be some sort of baby panda or a puppy".

"Well I disagree with my digivoloution but I could see Terriermon as some sort of baby as it so fits his mental age" Lopmon stated. It was then that the two bunny dog things started to fight, that was until they saw something shining behind the bushes. Slowly the three tip toed to the hedges, jumped over and glomped the spies who turned out to be someone Oliver knew.

Hamish was one of Oliver's closest friends from school, he was around four foot which was shorter than the youngest Bennel, had tanned skin, brown eyes and short straight brown hair. He was wearing a red T shirt, a black tracksuit jacket and light grey trackie bottoms and on his wrist was a D slash but in a reddish brown and gun metal grey. The other was what looked to be a three foot, walking, talking dinosaur made out of Lego bricks.

"Hamish, is that you?" Oliver asked him.

"Yeah but since when did you have a digimon?" his friend asked him.

"A few days ago, you"?

"Well I got ToyAgumon a fortnight ago" Hamish replied. At this point the Lego dinosaur walked up to Oliver and raised its hand for him to shake. "Pleasure to meet you" it said in a very high pitched whistle of a voice. Oliver then accepted the handshake and the two went down to village centre. It was a beautiful day to go outside and just sit and relax. A good thing was that not many people actually went to the cemetery so they talked there. Hamish told Oliver about how he had found Toyagumon in a skip as bits of Lego and Oliver's run in.

Just then the air was filled with screams and the sounds of cars exploding. So the five of them went to check it out.

In the town centre there was something new. It was either the Tesco Metro or the thing that was attacking innocent bystanders. It looked like a seven foot tall silverback gorilla but he had some sort of weapon, a cannon in substitute for its right hand. It was then that the HUD screen in Oliver's D-Slash lit up.

**Gorillamon**

**Champion **

**Attack:** **Energy cannon, power lifter.**

They had only just looked up when they saw that Gorillamon had begun to charge at them, only to be hit by a twin tornado. Normally this would have hurt the opponent but this monkey barely flinched.

"How can we stop him?" Oliver asked Hamish, only to see his friend pull out a red card. In a few seconds he had swiped the card and five green rings were fired at the Lego dinosaur.

**ToyAgumon digivolve to... Guardromon!**

Now in the place of the little toy dinosaur was a six foot dusty red robot. "Guardian Barrage!" it shouted before two missiles popped out of his arms and exploded on contact with Gorillamon who looked slightly peeved. It was then that two more digimon appeared. One was a giant pink rabbit with bubblegum pink armour and the other was a blue and white porcupine with diamond like quills. "I am Rabbitmon" the rabbit announced. "And I am known by the name of Togemogumon" the porcupine added.

"Let's dance" Terriermon said and the main battle was afoot.

It seemed very organised. The three digimon had decided to take them down one at a time but then Guardromon and the rabbit twins would have been attacked by the other two, so Rabbitmon faced Lopmon, Terriermon against Togemogumon and the resident robot rumbled with the dirty ape Gorillamon but after a while it was clear that they were losing. Well having the rabbit twins on the verge of losing consciousness was a bit of a downer.

"Tell my fan girls I love them" Terriermon muttered as he drifted into unconsciousness. However Lopmon was made of stronger stuff. That was until Rabbitmon kicked him down. Oliver then screamed their names as the posh one was knocked out but just as they thought it was all over Togemogumon and Rabbitmon were engulfed in a bright blue light leaving no trace of their existence but in their place was something that would be worth wetting yourself for.

He was a gigantic white armoured knight with dinosaur like feet, a red cape and weirdly armoured arms. One was like a blue wolf's head with a cannon still smoking emerging from his mouth and the other being an orange dinosaur head.

"Don't be afraid babycakes, I took care of them" the knight said before taking off again but left saying, "No one picks on little kids when Omnimon's around", then he was gone.

"No Guardromon!" Hamish cried as the robot was flung at a nearby wall by that dang dirty ape. Said ape was now doing a victory dance that was kind of like the YMCA.

Oliver was so devastated. Yes they had gotten rid of two of the baddies but the last one was the only digimon standing, if only there was something. Then he noticed that he had a gun barrel point blank at his face. "Now you die human" the ape growled.

It was then that Gorillamon let out a scream of pain as Terriermon and Lopmon were biting into the gorilla's legs, making him double over when Terriermon aimed a bunny blast at right in the monkey's crown jewels.

"You guys saved me" Oliver whispered.

"What did you expect?" Terriermon asked him.

"Yes Oliver, friends fight to the end for each other, no matter what" Lopmon added. Then something red was swiped into Oliver's D-Slash.

**Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!**

**Lopmon digivolve to... Wendigomon!  
**In Terriermon's place stood a rabbit at six feet tall with machine guns for hands, blue jeans and a gun belt wrapped around his chest. Wendigomon looked like a twelve foot muscled pink furred mutant dog with floppy green ears and a hat with three spikes and looked like he had another face.

"Koko crusher!" Wendigomon roared as six cannons erupted from his chest, all firing at Gorillamon who was now very badly hurt.

"Gargo laser" the Wendigo's smaller brother shouted as he fired a mass of green bullets from his machine guns for arms, sending the gorilla into a green mist. When it cleared, the digiegg that was left had already begun to float away.

Elsewhere a blonde kid with blue eyes, a green coat and white beret had rung the doorbell, a few seconds later the familiar emo kid appeared by the door.

"Hello again Chris" the kid said, "long time no see".

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger but this is gonna set up for a very complicated chapter. So will Chris survive the blondies wrath? Will Grace finally kill her annoying brothers once Oliver gets home? And will someone in this story go to school? **

**Find out next time on "Brobrosismon"!**

**Read and review folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or YuGiOh abridged. That is owned by LittleKuriboh, let's hope he does more episodes.

Chapter six: "I'm flying without wings. Wait a second, I do have them"!

"Hey Lucian" Chris replied, "long time no see. Why don't you come inside?"

"Well thank you" Lucian calmly thanked his old friend as he walked through the front door.

_Meanwhile,_

"_Hey Grace, whose that" BlackGatomon asked her partner as she looked at her Twitbook profile which was displayed on her laptop in her room. It was a photo of the female Bennel, Chris and a blonde kid, they looked between eight and ten years old. "He sort of reminds me of an old story"._

"_Well that's Lucian, Chris' best friend from primary school" she replied, "I don't think he's in any stories, especially not where you come from."_

"_Well actually before we were turned into Digi eggs our mother used to tell us of a particularly infamous digimon called Lucemon" the black cat's twin noted._

"_Lucemon? Well I'd like to hear of this story" Grace said._

"So how have you been these days?" Chris asked his friend.

"Well actually I've been alright thanks, doing a bit of this, a bit of that you know? So how's the monster fighting going?" Lucian replied which made Chris gasp slightly. How could he have known? "Well I did see you flying off in the arms of a demon with something that turned from a red dinosaur into a red bat eared football".

"Um, well you see, um..."

"_A long time ago there was a war between the human type digimon like Impmon and the beast types like me" BlackGatomon began, "then one day a small angel called Lucemon stopped the fighting. He was a rookie but his power made even a mega would fear him. He ruled the digital world as a peace loving digimon but after many years something went wrong..."_

"Oliver I'm coming in" Chris yelled through his bedroom door and then opened it for Lucian to walk through. It was a decent sized room full of books, DVDs and a handful of computer games but what attracted the new arrivals attention was the four digimon in the room, Impmon, Guilmon, Lopmon and Terriermon. "Okay dude these are our digimon. Impmon, Guilmon, Lopmon and Terriermon I'd like you to meet-"

"Impossible!" Lopmon shouted, "you should be dead. My father saw you die years ago".

"_His power corrupted him from the inside out, causing him to believe that no one should be allowed to think for himself so he decided to destroy the digital world. He had lost twice now by the hands of the ten legendary warriors, ten digimon so strong that they had control over the ten elements fire, ice, wind, thunder, light, darkness, wood, water, steel and earth. Both times he has sworn revenge" Gatomon finished, "I think there's a picture of him in your D slash"._

"_Really?" Grace asked. She looked across the menu of her D-slash when she stumbled on the digimon browser, a record of every species of digimon that has ever existed, she went through the Ls and found something so shocking she had to run upstairs._

"Lopmon, what are you on about?" Chris asked the rabbit.

"You know, I was going ro tall you about this but big ears had to go and spoil things" Lucian replied, "oh well", then he started to change.

His clothes turned into a white toga with gold bands on his wrists and left ankle, purple lines and hazard symbols appeared down his left eye, arms, chest and stomach and to top it off twelve pure white feathery wings grew from his back with an additional two from the top of his head.

"I am Lucemon".

**What did you think, good? Bad? Unexpected?**

**Review please to see the next chapter. I need three reviews minimum to get the new chapter.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon, diet coke or Pokemon. Bring back Misty and the old ones. I mean two of the new ones are ice cream cones for God's sake!

Chapter 8: Truths 1: The Teen angel

"The looks on your faces" Lucian/Lucemon said, "did you actually think I was going to kill you?"

"Um... Well not kill us" Chris replied, "maybe destroy us a little". It was then that Grace ran into the room.

"Guys I just found out that Lucian is" she began to announce when she saw the angel, "never mind". Lucemon/Lucian then descended back to the floor.

"I have some explaining to do don't I"?

It was actually pretty awkward in the living room, well it would be if there was an angelic being capable of destroying whole armies at the blink of an eye sitting on your settee whilst drinking diet coke from the tin.

"So, um I guess I should start at the beginning" Lucemon/Lucian began

" Ever since I was imprisoned I had been plotting revenge on the ten legendary warriors so I took control of Cherubimon (Lopmon and Terriermon had to force back the urge to kill when they heard this) and got him to imprison Ophanimon (BlackGatomon and Gatomon tried to also ignore the urge to kill) I had realised that the ten legendary warriors had reunited so I used the royal knights Dynasmon and Crusadermon to release me and provide me with data, well they forgot the small print of them being on the menu as well" he chuckled, "so then I tried to get into the human world, well I did but only for a few seconds and I died by the hands of the ten legendary warriors".

"Wait a second, you died" Grace pointed out, "how are you here?"

"Well before I entered the human world the warriors used a device which purified my data but they only got the chance to scan my good data" he replied as he took another sip, "this good data was enough to get me to create a new me and so as the dimensions between the two worlds began to close my egg came through to this world. When I hatched I couldn't remember anything from my past life so when I became a rookie I unknowingly projected a glamour which made it look like I lived in a house with a family who loved me. Even I was taken in by my own illusions".

"Until not even a fortnight ago I was clueless to who I am until there was a light in the sky and as it appeared I remembered everything and had an urge to kill but I actually didn't want to. I'm on your side and I know you probably want to kill me but I'm still Lucian, your friend and that's something that'll never change".

"Psycho angel or not Lucemon, you're still my best friend Lucian" Chris replied, to which he and the angel hugged each other with a few tears.

It was three hours since Lucemon had left the house and everyone was in the living room, watching Twilight.

"So Chris, what's this film about?" Impmon asked his partner.

"Well basically a girl goes to live with her dad and slowly falls in love with a really festive looking vampire" Chris replied.

"What does festive mean?" Guilmon asked his tamer.

"What I mean by festive is vibrant, fruity or fabulous"

"He is not gay!" Grace shouted at her brother as she hit him one over the head.

"I don't care, I just want that hunky Jacob" BlackGatomon muttered.

"Hey Edward is so much better!" Gatomon retorted.

"Jacob"

"Edward"

"Jacob"

"Edward"

"I don't care" Lopmon added, receiving death glares from the two cats.

Just then the phone rang. So Chris went to go and get it. But he arrived too late so a message was left.

"_Hi everyone, it's your mum. I'm just calling to say that your dad and I are coming home tomorrow so hope you all have been responsible and, well see you tomorrow"._

**So I bet you didn't see that coming. I dedicate this chapter not only to my friend Keyblade King 12 but also to Marril96, KrystalKrueger777, Fionagirl57, The videogame researcher, Something Dictioanary related and my newest addition Dreamingstorm for adding my story to their favourites and alerts, to you guys review and thank you. Well I need to ask you guys some things that I hope you will answer in your reviews.**

**Should the siblings' parents find out about the digimon?**

**Did you like the end of this mini saga?**

**If I were to do a karaoke episode, should I go ahead with it?**

**Until next time guys. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon, diet coke or Pokemon. Bring back Misty and the old ones. I mean two of the new ones are ice cream cones for God's sake!

Chapter 9: Just Sing!

"...I'm flying without wings." A voice so horrible sang, making Grace think that her ears were going to bleed.

"What is going on here?" she shouted. She stormed up the stairs to her big bro's bedroom where Guilmon was making a horrible noise.

"Sorry Grace, Guilmon was listening to my Ipod and he wanted to sing so sorry" Chris replied.

"Was I that bad"?

"It was the most horrible thing I have ever heard" Lopmon answered, "second only to Terriermon's singing".

"Hey" Terriermon objected, "rap is an art"!

"Yes, an art at making people reach for their shotguns"

"Hey"!

"Come on you two" Oliver interrupted as he walked into the room, "I know, let's have a sing off. You know, since this is our last night before mum and dad come home".

"I guess I'll start things off" Grace stated as she turned the Ipod to one of her favourite songs, "Terriermon and Gatomon, I need you for some of it".

Terriermon: Flo Rida

(Grace: Bad boys, bad boys)

Alexandra girl, I know what you like

(Grace: Bad boys, bad boys)

Oh, oh (Grace: bad boys, bad boys)

Hey, yeah (bad boys, bad boys)

Grace: Some people call them players

But I'm far from terrified

'Cause somehow I'm drawn to danger

And have been all of my life

It feels my heart's divided

Half way 'tween wrong and right

I know I'm playing with fire

But I don't know why

Grace: Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye

(Gatomon: Ooh way, ooh wah)

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

(Gatomon: Ooh way, ooh wah)

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

(Gatomon: Ooh way, ooh way, ooh wah)

Oooooh, bad boys

Some think it's complicated

But they're straight up fun for me

I don't need no explanation

It's nothing more than what you see here

My heart still feels divided

Halfway 'tween wrong and right

I know I'm playing with fire

But I don't know why

Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye

(Gatomon: Ooh way, ooh wah)

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

(Gatomon: Ooh way, ooh wah)

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

(Gatomon: Ooh way, ooh way, ooh wah)

Terriermon: I know you want me shawty cos I'm a (Grace: bad boy)

Hey s-shawty can't help it she so so addicted to them rougher fellas

With even the alphabet she only sings the crooked letters

Let mamma take all the risks

For that chemistry she like them tougher than leather

By any means necessary, girl

She likes them ruthless, that's my world

It's not the news it's what I heard

To get them more the merrier

It's not a big surprise

I know them bad boys catch your eyes

Look at her walk when I go in disguise

You'll have them shawty don't worry you fly

Grace: Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye

(Gatomon: Ooh way, ooh wah)

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

(Grace: Ooh way, ooh wah)

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

(Gatomon: Ooh way, ooh wah)

Yeah, the bad boys are always spinning my mind

(Gatomon: Ooh way, ooh wah)

I said the bad boys are always catching my eye

(Gatomon: Ooh way, ooh way, ooh wah)

Bad boys, bad boys

"So what did you think?" the blonde asked her brothers who simply replied by Oliver taking the I pod for one of his favourite songs.

"Now let me show you how it's done" he replied.

Oliver: This time I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life

The one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.

I'll know it by the feeling.

The moment when we´re meeting

Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen

So I`ll be holdin' my own breath

Right up to the end

Until that moment when

I find the one that I'll spend forever with

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.

'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.

Someone to love with my life in their hands.

There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.

There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight

And dammit this feels too right

It´s just like DéjÃ Vu

Me standin' here with you

So I´ll be holdin`my own breath

Could this be the end?

Is it that moment when

I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.

Someone to love with my life in their hands.

There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can´t give up!

Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough

You never know but when it shows up

Make sure you´re holdin` on

'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.

Someone to love with my life in their hands.

There has gotta be somebody for me

Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.

Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?

There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there

'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.

Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?

There has gotta be somebody for me out there

"Wow" was Chris' reply.

"Hey, Chris what say I spin a tune?" Impmon asked his partner.

"Oh go on" Chris replied as he set the tune for his partner to sing, "I'll join in too".

Impmon: Seems like everybody's got a price,

I wonder how they sleep at night..

When the sale comes first,

And the truth comes second,

Just stop, for a minute and

Smile!

Why is everybody so serious?

Acting so damn mysterious,

You got your shades on your eyes.

And your heels so high

That you can't even have a good time.

Everybody look to their left, (yeah!)

Everybody look to their right! (ha!)

Can you feel that? (yeah!)

We'll pay them with love tonight...

It's not about the money, money, money,

We don't need your money, money, money.

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

Ain't about the (ha!) cha-ching cha-ching.

Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling ba-bling,

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

(Listen, okay.)

We need to take it back in time,

When music made us all UNITE!

And it wasn't low blows, and video hoes,

Am I the only one gettin'... tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?

Money can't buy us happiness.

Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?

Guaranteed we'll be feelin'

All right.

Everybody look to their left, (yeah!)

Everybody look to their right! (ha!)

Can you feel that, (yeah!)

We'll pay them with love tonight...

It's not about the money, money, money,

We don't need your money, money, money.

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

Ain't about the (ha!) cha-ching cha-ching.

Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling ba-bling,

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

Chris: Yeah, yeah.

Well, keep the price tag,

And take the cash back.

Just give me six streams and a half stack,

And you can keep the cars,

Leave me the garage.

And all I..

Yes all I need are keys and guitars.

And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars!

Yes, we leaving across these undefeatable odds,

It's like this man, you can't put a price on the life.

We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night,

So we ain't gonna stumble and fall never.

Waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh, uh!

So we gonna keep everyone moving their feet,

So bring back the beat, and everybody sing,

It's not about...

Impmon: It's not about the money, money, money,

We don't need your money, money, money.

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

Ain't about the (ha!) cha-ching cha-ching.

Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling ba-bling,

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

It's not about the money, money, money,

We don't need your money, money, money.

We just wanna make the world dance!

Forget about the price tag.

Ain't about the (ha!) cha-ching cha-ching.

Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling ba-bling,

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

Yeah yeah,

Oo-oooh.

Forget about the price tag.

"Not bad for a nightmare soldier" Gatomon purred.

"Hey sis, wanna sing a duet?" BlackGatomon asked her sister.

Both: All my people in the crowd

Grab a partner take it down!

Gatomon: It's me against the music

Black Gatomon: Uh uh

Gatomon: It's just me

BlackGatomon: And me

Gatomon: Yeah

BlackGatomon: C'mon. Hey Britney?

Gatomon: Are you ready?

BlackGatomon: Uh uh, are you?

Both: No one cares

Gatomon: It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist

Both: To hell with stares

Gatomon: The sweat is drippin' all over my face

Both: And no one's there

Gatomon: I'm the only one dancin' up in this place (says me)

Both: Tonight I'm here

Gatomon: Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

It's like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

Tryin´ to hit it, chic-a-taa

In a minute I´m a take a you on, I´m a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

Both: All my people on the floor

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: Let me see ya

Both: All my people wantin´ more

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: I wanna see ya

Both: All my people round and round

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: Let me see ya

Both: All my people in the crowd

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: I wanna see ya

Both: So how would you like a friendly competition

Let´s take on the song

Gatomon: Let's take on the song, Let's take on the song

Both: It´s you and me baby, we´re the music

Time to party all night long

Gatomon: All night long

BackGatomon: All night long

Both: We´re almost there

Gatomon: I´m feelin´ it bad and I can´t explain

Both: My soul is bare

Gatomon: My hips are movin' at a rapid pace

Both: Can you feel it burn

Gatomon: From the tip of my toes, runnin´ through my veins

Both: And now´s your turn

Gatomon: Let me see what you got, don´t hesitate

I´m up against the speaker, tryin´ to take on the music

It´s like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

Tryin´ to hit it, chic-a-taa

In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

Both: All my people on the floor

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: Let me see ya

Both: All my people wantin´ more

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: I wanna see ya

Both: All my people round and round

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: Let me see ya

Both: All my people in the crowd

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: I wanna see ya

Both: Get on the floor, baby lose control (yeah)

Just work your body and let it go (Let it go)

If you wanna party, just grab somebody

BlackGatomon: Hey Britney

Both: We can dance all night long

BlackGatomon: Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control

Come over here I got somethin' to show ya

Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul

If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got

All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

Both: Get on the floor, baby lose control

Just work your body and let it go

If you wanna party, just grab somebody

BlackGatomon: Hey Britney

Both: We can dance all night long

Both: All my people on the floor

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: Let me see ya

Both: All my people wantin´ more

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: I wanna see ya

Both: All my people round and round

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: Let me see ya

Both: All my people in the crowd

Gatomon: Let me see you dance

BlackGatomon: I wanna see ya

BlackGatomon: All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance

All my people round and round, party all night long

C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

"Wow" Lopmon muttered, then he noticed that the cats had left their spotlight to him and so he picked it up and went onto the singing area.

"I'd like to dedicate this to my brother" he muttered.

Lopmon: We used to go together  
Looking after each other  
I thought that you were better,  
Look at you

You used to be so laid back  
You always kept it so cool  
I loved you cos of all that, that's the truth

I don't think you know where your heading  
Cos I was always there to help you break the fall

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end what's takin you this far  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,  
You know that you gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego  
(Ego, ego, ego, ego)

You act like you on fire  
Livin your delusion  
You just need you to take you higher  
Off you go

You can make the call  
When you're ready  
I will not be there to help you break the fall

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end what's takin you this far  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,  
You know that you gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego

And when it's time for you to come back down to  
Where you started but we parted  
I think you find it in it's very hard to face  
Reality is just simple babe

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end what's takin you this far  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

When everyone's gone and you all by yourself  
You know that you gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego

"Now wait just a minute!" Terriermon shouted, "I admit I have a big head at times but that does not mean that you have to sing about it"!

"Well I'm sorry Mr I'm an egotistical brat" Lopmon replied.

"Well at least I'm not gay!"

"How dare you!" Lopmon replied, "You know damn well that I am not gay and that I just happen to be pink. Die you lime scented, floppy eared poser!"

They were just about to go all at it when a cross shaped beam of light separated the both of them, behind it was a small digimon which looked like an older version of Puttimon with white clawed arms, three toed legs, a stub of a tail and weird eyelashes.

"Hey guys" Cupimon said.

"Wait, how do you know us?" Chris asked it.

"Oh sorry, forgot to do this" the digimon replied as it became surrounded by white light, transforming into Lucemon. "Sorry, I was just experimenting with my other forms when I heard the bunny brothers arguing. I tried to stop them fighting" Lucemon explained, "What are you all doing exactly"?

"Oh, we're just having a good old sing song" Chris replied, "care to join"?

Lucemon took the stage and began to sing to the Ipod.

Lucemon: Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking 'bout, "Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

"That was great Lucemon but now it's my turn" Chris Stated as he took centre stage

Chris: You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi  
'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke

I lost my fake ID  
But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freaking dirty looks  
Now don't blame me

You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright?  
Did we get hitched last night?  
Dressed up like Elvis  
Why am I wearing your class ring?

Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.

Ha, and get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town  
No, don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me  
Told me, told me, oh yeah

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter  
Shake, shake, shake the glitter  
Gimme some cash out, baby  
Gimme some cash out, baby

"SO guys, how about one song together?" Chris asked.

"Well... Only if these two made up" Oliver replied

"Well I do have quite a big ego" Terriermon agreed.

"And I sometimes say what I shouldn't" Lopmon said.

"I'm sorry" they both said, "You're forgiven".

Chris: You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

Guilmon: 'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
Impmon: You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

Terriermon and Oliver: I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

Lopmon:'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

Gatomon: A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

BlackGatomon and Grace: I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
Chris: When I fall asleep

Lucemon: Leave my door open just a crack  
(Chris: Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Guilmon: Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Terriermon: Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

Impmon: To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

Gatomon: But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
BlackGatomon and Gatomon: 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

All the guys: I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

All the girls: I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Lopmon and Terriermon: I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams 

Elsewhere on the other side of town WereGarurumon ran to his home.

"Robin, I haven't seen any sign of the two boys"

From out of the shadows she came, pale skin, green eyes framed with designed glasses and black pixie cut hair with a purple jumper, black jeans, leather boots and a large black coat made of pure leather. "Well, it looks like we will have to resume our search later" she replied. Then the agumon beside her spoke.

"Why are they so important Robin?" he asked.

"Because it shows that we're not alone" she replied, "now go get some rest".

As they left she began to sing to the song on her I phone.

Robin: I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

Ah, the sun is blindin'  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am findin'  
That's not the way I want my story to end

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember, save your breath  
'Cause what's the use?

Ah, the night is callin'  
And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"  
But I, I am fallin'  
And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
[- From: . -]  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
I'm lookin' for myself, sober

Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
Lookin' for myself, sober

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad  
'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry 'never again'  
Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend, oh, oh

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

**Wow, that was some chapter wasn't it?**

**Is Robin a friend or foe?**

**Will the parents find out?**

**And who are the others that Robin mentioned?**

**Until next time, read and review!**

**Also here are the songs I used just in case you want to play them whilst you read this.**

**Bad Boys by Alexandra Burke featuring Flo Rida**

**Gotta be somebody by Shayne Ward/Nickelback**

**Price Tag by Jessie J and B.O.B**

**Me against the music by Britney Spears feat Madonna**

**Ego by the Saturdays.**

**Take a Bow by Rihanna**

**Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry**

**Fireflies by Owl City**

**Sober by P!nk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or Glee. Did anyone see that Brittany/Santana make out? Now that was an eyeful

Chapter 10: Parents and school

It was a Sunday when their parents came home, evident from the Mercedes that had pulled up, both Mr and Mrs Bennel taking their cases to the front door.

"So Grace, you understand how this works?" Chris asked his little sister.

"Yep", she replied, "Lucemon created a glamour for our digimon so that if mum and dad saw them they would be unable to register their presence and turn away from them and that it can be turned on and off with our D slashes but is ineffective if a digimon looks at it" .

"We're home" Mrs Bennel shouted as she came through the front door. Mrs Bennel was a short, slim woman in her late thirties with shoulder length blonde hair and wild Irish green eyes. Her husband was also in his late thirties with Chris' sapphire blue eyes, a well built figure, a peachy complexion and greying black hair.

"Hey mum, dad" Chris welcomed them, "how was Venice?"

"Not bad thanks, you're mum although kept insisting that we get a gondolier" his father replied, then he noticed the D-Slash on his son's wrist, "so what's that?"  
"This thing?" Chris asked, "well this is a carry case for my Itouch. Yeah, it's useful for when I exercise".

So far nothing had happened, then the kids realised they had to talk to their partners about something important.

"Guys" Chris began, "starting tomorrow the three of us will be away for most of the day".

"Why is that Chris?" Guilmon asked him, "did we do something wrong?"

"No of course not" Grace replied, "we have to go to school. Places where humans like us go to learn things, socialize and get good qualifications. But don't worry we'll be back in the afternoon and every week we get two whole days of no school".

"Okay guys" Impmon reassured them, "we understand, you need to learn stuff in life and we won't get in the way".

"Thanks guys" Chris thanked the digimon, then they all went to packing their bags.

_The next day_

"See you guys later" the three called as they went to catch the bus after transforming their digimon into their in training forms, not noticing a certain angel was sneaking into the house.

"So let me get this straight" he said to the digimon, "you want to go to a crowded school environment where people would probably see you just to see what they others do?"

"Pretty much" Impmon answered in his Yaamon form.

"Well okay then" Lucemon replied as the Nyaromon twins, Gigimon and Yaamon popped into his open PE bag. Cocomon and Gummymon decided to stay at home that day so the other five digimon flew off.

Chris was walking round the school to the library. Chris was a bit of a bookworm so the library at St Andrew's secondary was just enough to satisfy his need to read. He was just about to sit down when a group of guys went by.

In his school Chris' friends were known to be the nice guys. Arch, Cam and John. Chris was the smart one, Arch the sporty one, John the actor and Cam the metal head. Arch was the shortest but in no way the weakest. He had sandy blonde hair in a messy arrangement, blue eyes and wore contacts. John was by far the tallest at 6'2 with dark skin, brown eyes and black hair in an afro style. Finally Cam, Chris' human BFF was around Chris' height but more muscled with short, thin black hair, blue eyes and a slightly large nose. All four of them were wearing the guy's school uniform of a white button up shirt, light blue tie, black trousers, black shoes and a dark blue blazer. "Hey Chris how was half term" John asked him.

"Pretty uneventful actually" he replied, "how about you guys"?

"Well, you know" Arch replied, "Snowboarding".

"Concerts" Josh added.

"And just laughing about" Cameron finished, then he looked at the device on Chris' wrist, "haven't seen that before".

"Oh, this?" Chris asked, "well, my Dad got it for me after he came back from, um, Venice. Yep, that's it".

The bell went after that".

"I so agree Claudia, that dress would be so good on you for prom" Grace replied to her oldest friend Claudia, a girl from Spain with a short stature, brown eyes and long, curly brown hair. They were both wearing a white short sleeved shirt, black knee length skirts, blue blazers and black slip ons.

"Hey girls" a familiar voice from behind them, one that had weathered skin, longish blond hair and deep green eyes, this was her friend Edward, aka Tori.

"Hey Tors" Grace replied.

"So what are you girls talking about?"  
"Our dresses for prom, duh" Claudia replied.

"Wait, that's three years from now" Edward pointed out.

"Tori, you can never plan too early for prom" Grace replied as she opened her locker, to reveal two yellow and purple striped cat heads that fell down on her, one of them (BlackGatomon) had a black bow around her tail so she and her sibling could be distinguished.

"Umm... This is awkward" Grace blushed as her friends just stood there, gaping at their friend and the two things that fell out of her locker.

Elsewhere the four lads had met up with 'Lucian' who was carrying a very large gym bag with him.

"Hey Luce", Archie said to the 'guy', "what you got in the bag?"

"Um, this?" Lucian asked, "well it's for a...um, tennis!"

The other guys didn't notice the bag move.

"John, Arch and I gotta go guys" Cam said.

"What for?" Chris asked.

"Well, it's nothing. Don't worry about it", and so the three left, whispering to themselves. Lucemon and Chris saw Cam take his phone out as they went into an empty computer room. A minute later Robin, the local Goth went in.

"Something's up" Lucian noted, "and it's not just my cute factor when I degenerate".

"To be honest dude, Cupimon looks like a baby lizard angel who experimented on his mum's eyeliner" Chris replied, "but right now we have to see what they're up to, and I am pretty sure that it's about more than computer maintenance". And so they crept up to the door.

"Chris, I smell digimon in the room" Gigimon stated as he jumped out of the bag with Yaamon in tow.

" I thought I told you guys to stay at home" Chris angrily growled.

"I'm sorry" Gigimon apologized nearing a verge of tears, "I just wanted to see what school was like. Please, I'm sorry".

"Okay then well since you guys are here, on the count of three" Chris replied.

"..."

"..."

"THREE"!

When they opened the door what they saw really took them by surprise.

The four of them looked like they had been talking but with a few additions. By Josh's side was a blue dinosaur thing with a horned nose and a yellow v on its forehead and the other was a green caterpillar with wispy purple antennae. Next to Arch was what looked like a blue dinosaur in army gear, rifle and all with a small blue winged dragon on the adjacent seat. Robin had a large orange lizard and some clawed thing in a fur coat. Lastly Cam had a purple furred thing with bat wings and even more weirdly a yellow dinosaur with a thing for samurai armour.

"Well, this is awkward" Robin stated.

**Yay, it's done. Here are a few questions for you lovely readers to answer:**

**So what did you think?**

**Will these four be friends or foes?**

**Can Grace explain to her friends what is going on?**

**How early is too early for a girl to plan for her prom dress (seriously for Grace prom 9sn't for another three years)?**

**How did the Nyaromon twins get in the locker?**

**Find out all this and more on the next chapter of Brobrosismon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or Oreos, but after a trip to the supermarket I will.

Chapter 11: WTF?

"Okay, Chris let me explain" Arch started to say, "there are two worlds, our one and the one run by digimon whi-"  
"Sorry mate, Lord Bokomon beat you to the punch" Chris interrupted, revealing his green card which he used to digivolve his digimon to their rookie forms.

"Hi" Guilmon said.

"And you Lucian?" Robin asked.

"Actually it's Lucemon" 'Lucian' replied as he revealed his true form whilst he shut the door. The three guys and Robin were impressed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to explain" Robin suggested. "Three months ago the four of us received our partner digimon from Lord Bokomon and so far I am the only one who has reached mega level, making me the commanding officer. We have basically whooped the digimon empress' backside countless times, however her forces are growing".

"The who?" Lucemon asked.

"The digimon empress is a nasty little girl whose main intentions are to enslave all of the digital world and its inhabitants" Cam replied.

"So she was the one who sent the Keramon?" Chris asked.

"Probably" Robin replied.

"The Ogremon and Hyogamon?"  
"Definitely."  
"And the three that attacked my brother and his friend but were saved by an Omnimon?"

"Yep, wait" Robin interrupted, "that was me."

"WTF?" Chris asked, "but you're a girl! Omnimon was a dude!"

"Yes well I have to combine with my partners to achieve mega level and they're both guys".

"So messed up" Chris replied.

Elsewhere, Grace was suffering from a similar situation.

"Whoa" Ed muttered.

"I know" Grace replied.

"So cute!" Claudia squealed as she picked up the Nyaromon without the bow, "what are they?"

"We're digimon" the bowed Nyaromon replied, "beings from a different world where everything is made from data including us. Grace and her brothers are helping us to defeat the evil empress that has enslaved our land".

"That's news to me" Grace muttered.

"Well not to me" Ed replied as he opened his locker, revealing a legless orange and yellow feathered puffball with an orange ponytail added into the mix. "Ladies" he said, "this is Chicchimon" as he picked up the digimon.

"Morning" Chicchimon waved to the girls.

"This is so messed up" Claudia stated.

Grace was in shock. Tori, her main wingman actually had a secret he could share with her? Someone pinch her.

It was then that screams were heard outside.

"Ha ha, tremble before me humans or face the wrath of Zanbamon!" the attacker said as his figure stepped out from the smoke.

He looked like a samurai of old in gold and red armour with two samurai swords, however his legs were that of a horse zombie. Behind him were at least twenty smaller samurai, Musyamon and what looked like seven minotaur versions of a centaur in red armour, Vajramon.

Grace and Ed were the first to arrive at the scene with Claudia finding someplace to hide. A minute later Lucemon, Chris with Impmon and Guilmon, Cam with Dorumon and Ryuudamon, John with Veemon and Wormon, Arch with Dracomon and Commandramon and Robin with Agumon and Gabumon had arrived with their D slashes at the ready with Chris, Grace and Ed swiping their red cards, Cam and Arch swiping their blues with John adding a weird rainbow coloured card and Robin with her white and rainbow cards.

**Impmon digivolve to...Devimon!**

**Guilmon digivolve too...Growlmon!**

**Chicchimon digivolve to...Buraimon!**

**Nyaromon digivove to...Gatomon!**

**Nyaromon digivolve to... BlackGatomon!  
Wormon, Veemon DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!**

**Commandramon digivolve to...Tankdramon!**

**Dracomon digivolve to...Wingdramon!**

**Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugreymon!**

**Ryuudamon digivolve to...Hisyarumon!**

Finally as Robin swiped her cards she seemed to have split into two of herself, except one was a deep blue in colour and the other a bright orange, merging with Agumon and Gabumon into Wargreymon, a dinosaur man in red, silver and orange armour and Metalgarurumon, a cybernetic wolf made with black, yellow and blue armour, then a strange aura encircled the two of them.

**Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to...Omnimon!**

It was then that the Digi team entered their first battle together. Devimon, Growlmon and the cat twins were up against the Musyamon slashing with paws and claws with Devimon controlling a few to make them revert to mere eggs but they just kept coming. Well that was until a gigantic dragon tank blew them to oblivion with his Blast Gatling.

"Thanks dude" Devimon thanked the massive powerhouse.

"Hey its cool little dude" Tankdramon replied, "A friend in need's a friend indeed eh?

Elsewhere the Vajramon were ganging up on the chicken man hybrid in samurai getup, Buraimon but most of them were struck down by an amazing blaze of fire, courtesy of the big blue dragon of the skies Wingdramon.

The remaining ox dudes were now running away towards the trees.

"How dare you run from a battle?" Zanbamon shouted, "fight like the warriors I trained!" However, it was not long before a dragon insect thing called Paildramon and a furry dragon called Dorugreymon were in their path.

"Leaving so soon?" Paildramon asked them with his fused voice.

"Let's see who kills the most of these guys, shall we?" DoruGreymon asked his friend.

"Winner gets the last bottle of Mountain Dew".

"Okay, now let's light 'em up!"

"Desperado blaster!"

"Metal meteor!"

Out of the five remaining Vajramon none survived, with the victory for Dorugreymon at 3-2.

"You win" Paildramon sighed.

"Like always" DoruGreymon muttered.

Elsewhere Omnimon and Zambamon were hard at it, swords clanging all over the place as the two titans hacked and slashed at each other, then Zambamon with his free hand pulled out a much smaller blade unbeknownst to the knight and extended his arm, aiming it at the exposed torso of Omnimon when something strange happened. The sword stabbed him in the chest, then the samurai realized that this sword was not his at all. For one thing his sword didn't turn into a golden dragon.

"Thanks Hisyarumon" the knight thanked the golden digimon who promptly gave him/her the thumbs up. Then within a split second the knights blue arm grew a giant cannon and promptly blew the samurai's block off, causing it to turn into a digiegg and fly away.

Not far away another Digimon stood. He had blue skin, green eyes and blond hair with his lower face concealed by the upturned collar of his purple torn cape. He also wore a yellow and orange with loads of zips and designs with purple boots a golden staff with a headpiece that looked like an egg meeting the sun and a purple with's hat with a skull design on it. "This is interesting" he muttered, "the empress must know about this" and at that he disappeared into thin air.

**So what did you think? I'm on half term so I probably will have more time to work on my stories. Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or the series YuGiOh GX. 5Ds is better. Oh, and Zexal is being released soon which means in English GX. I do however own this chapter which today focuses on our favourite female protagonist Grace!

Chapter 12: Cocooned revenge

It was a Saturday so the team and Claudia decided to go to the park, however Grace couldn't as she had to finish up some graphics work. They were by the old tennis courts, being able to smuggle the in training forms of their partners into sports bags.

"So, how are we going to face this Digimon empress?" Chris asked the other team members.

"With difficulty, chocolate and patience" Dave replied before asking, "And why is Claudia here anyway? She doesn't have a digimon"!

"Well somebody has to keep Grace up with the meeting" was the girl's reply.

"Thanks Claudia but if something happens since you're the only one without a digimon we just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Robin explained.

"Okay" Claudia sighed.

"So, to those who don't know the empress has written a virus called Retcon D, this virus has the ability to corrupt the very data of the digimon and imput one order: Obey the digimon empress above all else". Robin explained, "This virus ironically has the greatest effect on virus type digimon and the lowest success rate with vaccine type digimon"

"Aw nuts" Guilmon and Impmon sighed.

"Welcome to my world" Wormon muttered as he pours himself some tea from the flask next to him.

"Fortunately the D slash creates some sort to complimentary vaccine but only for our partner digimon".

"Well that's good for us I guess" Oliver shrugged.

"However we still have to be on our guard" Cam replied. "We should be prepared to fight at a moment's notice.

"But I have snowboarding lessons on Saturday" Arch whined.

"Dude, you could always get someone to cover them" John pointed out. Yeah he's 16 and is a snowboarding instructor; one time a girl legally changed her name to board in the hopes that he would ride her.

"Okay, we'll call if we need you" Chris stated, "See you later" and with that he and his brother went off back home.

The next day at school, everyone was still talking about the battle on the school field. Well who wouldn't? It wasn't like a group of weird samurai monsters attacked the school on a regular basis. Some of the students were still in hospital from wounds inflicted by these strange creatures, so when Grace and Claudia got into their form room at the start of school the room was virtually buzzing with some people claiming that a giant dragon defended them from the bull warriors or that a cat swore at them but the funniest one was from one of the younger students.

"I converted to Christianity after that thing"

"Why?" his friend asked.

"Dude, I saw an angel and a demon killing all of those things! I think that's enough proof".

Grace smirked when she heard this. Trust her big brother and his digimon bff to inadvertently convert someone to Christianity.

"Hey Grace, Claudia!" a new voice welcomed the two girls. This voice had to belong to Hannah Hecate, the class president with her tanned skin, platted dyed bleach blonde hair and baby blue eyes this girl looked like a total bimbo but she wasn't at all, she was the anti bimbo, a nasty, calculating intelligent little girl with the ability to bend anyone around her little finger.

"Hey Hannah, how's the new class presidency thing going along?" Claudia asked the other girl.

"Fine thanks" she replied, "things going good with you?"

"Same old same old I guess" she replied. Then the three of them parted ways to go to their seats.

"I don't like her" Grace whispered to Claudia.

"Grace, you don't seem to like anyone at all apart from Tori and I" Claudia pointed out.

"That's partially true" the middle Bennel replied, "but I just have this feeling that she's hiding something".

"Hey BG, who do you think is the hottest champion digimon"? Gatomon asked her sister. The two of them were waiting on top of a large tree for Grace to finish school.

"Well, I kind of like Sealsdramon, ExVeemon, Devimon..." BlackGatomon replied.

"Well that was obvious"her sister interrupted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the black cat asked.

"Well you are both virus types and nightmare soldiers"

"That doesn't mean anything" BlackGatomon retorted, "I mean he is pretty fit, but WarGreymon is like wow"

"Amen to that" Gatomon agreed.

Sure enough school had finished and since Chris was in the prom committee Grace was going to town with Claudia since Tori was going to meet up with them there. However as they were about to cross the old railway bridge they heard a strange sound, like some Lily Allen song being played on panpipes? Instinctively the two girls came to the area where the piper was playing the pipes, making the girls a little scared.

They saw what appeared to be a stage magician with a weird stick and a purple hat leaning by the side of the bridge.

"Afternoon my ladies" he began, "nothing up my sleeve but a hello to you", walking over to them, taking his hat off and bowing quite low, showing the two girls his messy sandy blond hair, large green eyes, blue skin, pointy ears and the stitched up mouth.

"Wait, you're a digimon aren't you?" Claudia asked him.

"My oh my, what a smart girl" the 'man' replied, "My name is Wizardmon and I have a proposition for you, amazing Grace. Join my master, the digimon empress and an old friend of yours won't decide to introduce himself to your young friend". He then pulled out his golden rod, pointed it to the sky and unleashed a single beam of light. Out of it can blades on cables. This was no joke, black writhing cables with yellow blades on the ends. What they were connected to was what looked like a cocoon except with navy blue plates for silk, a red spike on his head and tail and familiar yellow eyes.

"Hello Grace" it hissed in Keramon's voice.

"No way, BlackGatomon killed you, I saw it myself!" Grace shouted.

"Grace, what is it?" Claudia asked her friend.

"This was Keramon, the first digimon my brothers and I battled but it looks like he's out for revenge since we sort of killed him"

"Ah, but Digimon only become digi eggs when they pass on" Wizardmon interjected, "And now thanks to my mistress he has become Chrysalimon". "So Grace, what's it to be"?

"Stupid question but I'll have to say no thanks" was her reply.

It was then that Wizardmon nodded at the chrysalis which flung itself at the girls with blades spinning like a helicopter.

"Unconnect Buster!"

It was then that two fluffy blurs jumped in front of the blades, glowing on impact and falling to the ground as Salamon, one of them which was BlackGatomon had a black ribbon tied around her neck instead of her sister's holy ring.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Grace asked her partners.

"We've felt better" bow Salamon replied as she dodged a beam of energy from the oversized bug. Pretty soon Claudia was crouched behind a nearby bush as her best friend and the Salamon twins were now cornered by the mass of tentacles.

"Now will you surrender?" Wizardmon asked the blonde.

"Never" Grace spat out.

"Such a waste" Wizardmon replied, nodding to the big digimon.

_What can I do?_ Claudia asked herself, _I'd get crushed by those blades if I tried anything but Grace is in danger. I have to help her_

Just then A purple flower sprouted by her feet, then two leaf like arms with purple points and a green body with brown eyes.

"Excuse me, where can I find Claudia Lorriano?" it asked.

"Huh" Claudia replied, "that's me". This was when the creature's eyes widened.

"Oh brillo! I'm Palmon" she introduced herself, "Can I be your friend?"

"Well if you can help us then go for it" Claudia replied. It was then that a D slash appeared on her wrist with a light green and yellow paintjob along with five cards with the red one glowing.

"Um, do I use this red one?" she asked the flower mon.

"Well it's the only one glowing so go for it" Palmon replied.

Claudia nodded as she swiped the card, firing those five rings.

**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!**

Now in Palmon's place stood a giant green cactus on legs with boxing gloves on its hands.

"OMG, what happened?" Claudia asked.

"I digivolved silly" Togemon grinned, "now let's bag me some cyber silk, LIGHT SPEED JABBING"!

Chrysalimon had no idea what hit him, except that it was something red and green, next thing he knew, he had exploded into pieces of data with his digiegg flying across the sky, that was until Wizardmon caught it.

"'Till we meet again warriors" he muttered, but one day you'll join us.

Later on When Gatomon, BlackGatomon and Palmon were themselves again they had reached Claudia's apartment building.

"Thanks Palmon" she said, "that was amazing"  
"Good thing you arrived or we'd all be goners" Gatomon added.

"Aw shucks" Palmon replied, "but it looks like the bad guys are going to be knocked off their feet now".

Elsewhere Mrs Bennett was making herself some tea after she had done all the housework, a well needed rest if you asked her. However, she noticed something fall into the back garden so she unlocked the door leading onto the balcony and climbed down the wooden steps down to the garden with the family dog, a brown young St Bernard Alfie sniffing the new arrival.

She was bordering unconsciousness with long blonde hair, four golden wings, a red turban around her head with a staff and two swords near her side.

"Help me" Darcmon muttered as she slowly drifted into blackness.

**So how good was that? Don't forget to review guys. Also tune in for the next chapter: "Tea with a goddess"!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or that freaky ice cream pokemon from the Black and white games. Now in today's chapter Mrs Bennel will experience her first encounter with Digimon. But will her children's secret be found out?

Chapter 13: Tea with a goddess

"Huh? Where am I?" Darcmon asked when she woke up on a large leather sofa.

"Good afternoon to you to" Mrs Bennel said sarcastically as she brought the strange woman a cup of tea, "nice costume by the way"

"Hey thanks- what?" Darcmon replied, "this isn't a costume"

"Oh really" the older woman replied, "then I'm the queen of Shiva"

"Look I really have to leave" the angel said as she walked towards the back door, only to wince in pain as she realised that she had sprained a wing.

"Oh my God those are real" Mrs Bennel gasped, "oh great, my family's all religious nuts and I'm the one who's having tea with an angel"

"Angel digimon to be politically correct" Darcmon corrected, "and by the way, you're in great danger"

"Yeah right" she scoffed, "I'm in less danger here than at my prayer group. Although some of those women can get nasty when there's only a few biscuits left"

"I think you'd better sit down" Darcmon suggested, to which Mrs Bennel obliged, "the world you know isn't alone"-

"I knew it!" Mrs Bennel replied, "that professor Rox was talking about that a few days ago on the telly" 

"As I was saying" Darcmon continued, "this world is linked to my world, one which consists of nothing but data, where all the creatures are made from data, we call ourselves digimon and have separated into many different species, all capable of digivoloution"

"Digi what?"

"The ability to grow stronger and evolve into higher beings" Darcmon replied, "I was sent to a nearby location to investigate a mass attack by the Digimon Empress, a human child who is slowly trying to overthrow all rulers of my world" Darcmon finished, "the great dragons were the first to fall with the last of the legendary warriors. Currently the forces are attacking the royal knights and my masters, the celestial beings who ordered me to alert the digidestined"

"The who?" Mrs Bennel asked.

"Human children given digimon partners to fight these dark forces"

"Human children? How can you guys do that? You're sending children to fight your battles, why not armies or the navy or someone who would have less of a chance of dying"?

"Because it would send both worlds into crisis if someone sent in your tanks across both worlds" Darcmon replied, "and also human children have a greater sense of justice than the adults of your species and has been proved successful, time and time again when both worlds have been on the brink of destruction children have been enlisted into the digidestined and for as many times have saved us all"

"Why are you telling me this?" Mrs Bennel asked.

"I don't know why" Darcmon replied, "but I have the feeling that we were always meant to meet and also I really have to leave. He's found me"

"I guess that would be the really tall bloke on fire" Mrs Bennel replied as she pointed to where in the streets a man made of flames with a stitched up mouth and giant blue eyes walked along the roads, melting the very tarmac as he walked by.

"That's Meramon" Darcmon explained, "one of the empress' top generals and he's come for me." 

"What are you going to do?" the human woman asked.

"What I was made for. Fight" Darcmon said as she jumped over the back garden wall, "but you can't tell anyone what you've heard Miss" 

"Call me Caitlin" Mrs Bennel replied, "And good luck"

"Darcmon, where are you?" Meramon shouted in a sing song tone, "I can sense your feeble excuse of a power level. Show yourself!"

"Gladly" she replied as the angel took a slash at the burning man, who simply grabbed at her sword and pulled, sending her tumbling to the roadside.

"You should have run away oh great goddess of the battlefield" Meramon chuckled, "but don't worry, we have special plans for you"

"Well I guess you'll just have to put them on hold" Darcmon smirked, "let's say for three weeks from never. Dancing blade!"

Without realisation Meramon had been knocked to the floor with a sword at his throat.

"You lose" Darcmon hissed.

"And I win" another voice laughed dopily as Darcmon was knocked unconscious by what looked like a yellow piece of faeces with leather strapped arms, a set of decaying teeth and a tongue that was too large for its mouth.

"Look Mera I got her" Sukamon grinned.

"Yeah yeah" Meramon replied, "but if the empress asks you say I did it, got it?"

"Y-yes Mera" Sukamon whimpered as he activated some kind of remote, opening a greenish blue portal to which the three of them went through, letting Caitlin watch as it closed, perhaps for all eternity.

_Meanwhile in a nearby wardrobe..._

"Remind me again why we're in this wardrobe Zerimon?" Kokomon asked.

"I told you already, to find Narnia!" his brother replied with glee.

"You are an idiot" Kokomon sighed.

"We're coming Aslan!" the green one shouted as his twin failed to face palm himself in embarrassment.

**So that's the end of that chapter guys and girls. Now if you want to review can you answer the following questions for me please?**

**What relation do you think Darcmon was to Caitlin?**

**Why do you think Meramon dislikes Sukamon?**

**What digimon am I thinking of having the people battle next (clue: Two Ninjas, so similar but not the same)?**

**See you guys later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or Total Drama Action which finally airing in the UK. In today's episode we see into the lives of our male protagonists, Arch, John, Cam, Chris and Tori.

Chapter 14: The samurai has chicken legs

"Come on Chris, it's easy"!

"Easy for you to say" Chris muttered as he trod nervously to the edge of the slope, ski poles shaking in his gloved hands, "this is my first try". The guys had dragged him down to this indoor ski slope. True it wasn't snowy but this was the first time he had done something like this and looking from this angle Chris was terrified, then he took one step forward and let gravity do the rest.

"That's it Chris you're doing it" Arch shouted. Chris felt the ground beneath his feet rush behind him as his speed increased. That was until he saw that he was going to run into a brick wall.

"I don't know how to stop this thing!" he shouted before he hit the wall with a sickening crunch, "I'm okay" 

Half an hour later the four of them were in an empty area of the local park with their in-training partners, Kyokyomon, Dorimon, Minomon, DemiVeemon, Missimon, Bebydomon, Gigimon and Yaamon, so that they'd be easy to hide. So far Kyokyomon and Bebydomon were playing tag in the air, well until a certain missile accidentally crashed into the two of them.

"You are such a klutz" Bebydomon said to his tamer's talking missile.

"You were in the way" Missimon pointed out, "you were in the air, ergo you had near infinite space to be in so I wouldn't hit you"  
"Guys" Arch warned them, "there are other people here so behave yourselves and stop fighting for once"

Missimon then flew over to the other flying guy to apologise. "I'm sorry Kyokyo" he said, "I guess I was being a bit oblivious to my surroundings"

"You're forgiven" the yellow serpent thing replied as the missile pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey I've always wanted to ask you guys something" Chris said, "how did you guys meet your partners"?

"Well we were walking to see that new movie with that mental patient who's got a weird grasp on reality when there was a light" John began, "pretty soon we were attacked by some nutcase in a cape called Wizardmon asking us for eggs."

"Of course we were completely confused by the guy" Cam continued as he cracked open a coke, "so when the mon thought we were lying he sent out this giant red bug aka Kuwaggamon and just as the beetle was about to slice our heads off Dorumon, Dracomon and Veemon appeared and drove him off. Afterwards they gave us our D-Slashes and cards. And that's what happened"

"What about the other three?" Chris asked.

"Well a few weeks ago Bokomon and these mega level digimon put us all under these trials" Arch replied, "it was a test to see if we were still worthy to fight and we all passed. So we got our second partners Ryuudamon, Commandramon and Wormmon"

"Aw nuts" Yaamon sighed, "let's hope Chris doesn't get another melon head like bozo the black and red dinosaur here otherwise I'm going to overdose on nutmeg. What? I saw there was a crazy story about people getting high on nutmeg in somewhere called America"

"Wow" Chris said, "I've heard of drug dealers mixing baking powder into cocaine but that's just ridiculous. And Yaamon, Gigimon is just as valuable as you are"

"Still dumb though" the purple head replied as he stuck out his tongue, vulnerable to a flick on the head by the teen.

"Not as dumb as you" came an icy voice nearby. Then out flew a shuriken which clipped Missimon's wings, sending him flying into his tamer.

"I second that" another voice said as an eight bladed shuriken went flying towards Gigimon who was at this moment paralysed with fear, only to have Chris fling himself towards the little guy and get him out of the firing line.

"Greetings opponents, I am Ninjamon" The first voice said as a red ninja armour clad dumpling seemed to appear out of leaves.

"And I am Kougamon" another voice added as a purple clad dumpling appeared out of a cloud of smoke, "but you can call us your demise".

"NO!" Gigimon wailed, "I wanted to die choking on food". This was followed by a slap from Dorimon.

"Seriously dude, focus" Demiveemon hissed, "otherwise we're chop suet for these clowns"

"This is going to be easy" John sighed as he swiped his red card.

**Minomon digivolve to... Stingmon!**

**Demiveemon digivolve to... Exveemon!**

"V-laser!" the blue dino shouted as he fired off his x shaped beam. However the two ninjas were too fast and so they dodged his attack, sending him flying into Stingmon.

"Chris, get us in there!" Yaamon demanded.

"Ninjas are disrespectful" Kyokyomon mutrered, "only the art of the samurai should be deemed worthy".

"Prejudiced much?" Bebydomon asked rhetorically, "come on Arch, put me in there"

**Bebydomon digivolve to... Coredramon blue!**

**Yaamon digivolve to... Devimon!  
Gigimon digivolve to... Growlmon!**

**Missimon digivolve to... Sealsdramon!**

**Dorimon digivolve to... Dorugamon!**

**Kyokyomon digivolve to... Ginryumon!**

The plan was the Coredramon and Dorugamon would fly with Devimon to attack from the air whilst the others performed a ground assault.

"Why are we going champion anyway?" Cam asked.

"Because we just felt like it" John replied as he dodged a stray shuriken.

"You may think that two of us is easy" Kougamon started.

"But how can you fight so many?" his brother asked as the two ninja dumplings did some weird hand poses before shouting, "Bunshin no jutsu"!

Just like that the ninjas had separated into at least twenty copies each.

"Try to guess which of us is the real one" the Kougamons snickered before all but one vanished as Sealsdramon's knife was seen sticking out of the purple clad enemy's back, "I stand corrected".

"NO!" Ninjamon shouted as he saw his brother disintegrate into a digi egg before his very eyes and float off into the open sky. Then he turned to the digidestind with tears running down his face as he charged at them, pulling out his sword. However with each step he took the data of his fallen brother that was left behind was absorbed into his body, allowing a bright light to consume him.

"Are we dead?" Growlmon asked.

"Maybe if someone came to help just when we needed it we'll be okay" Chris muttered.

_Meanwhile, in a small village not too far away..._

"These rice balls are pretty good Tori" Lucemon said as he munched on one of them, "what did you add?"

"Strawberry jam" Tori replied as he handed Buraimon with a cod rice ball, only to see the samurai gaze deeply into space, "what's up Buraimon"?

"I just had that feeling that someone was talking about us" the bird man replied.

"Probably nothing" Lucemon beamed as he tucked into another strawberry rice ball.

_Meanwhile at the fight..._

"Ninjamon digivolve to Cherrymon!" said the figure that had appeared where Ninjamon had been, a very large and very old cherry tree with a walking stick, beard and piercing yellow eyes, "I am Cherrymon, the king of the forest! Since you killed my brother, his data was absorbed into me so I could DNA digivolve to this form without his digicore"

"I'm bored" Growlmon sighed, "pyro blaster".

Upon that word Cherrymon was running around, covered in flames, until a golden light hit him and he reverted to a panting Ninjamon.

"This isn't over" he sneered as he disappeared in a spiral of leaves.

"Well that was weird" Arch said as he shook hands with the newly degenerated Commandramon, "good work soldier".

"Thank you sir" Commandramon replied, sticking his tongue out at Coredramon.

Chris then degenerated his digimon to their rookie forms and asked the imp, "Impmon, do you have something to say to Guilmon"? 

"Look Guilmon, I don't really have any experience with this sort of thing but... I'm sorry melon head. I guess you are pretty cool"

Guilmon then pulled Impmon into a bone snapping bear hug, "SO are we friends"?

"I don't care just let me go, you're busting my spine!" Impmon shouted.

However, far away there was a castle of a dark purple hue with artificial yet organic looking towers and a moat full of the most hated aquatic digimon the loyal ninja returned with bad news for the empress who was in her throne room. The girl was of medium height buy made taller by black high heels and wore a light purple thigh length dress with a large ribbon wrapped around her waist, tied with a large bow at the back. She had pale skin, short, straight purple hair which went down to the middle of her neck and a purple stage mask, encrusted with the diamonds of a Blastmon which hid her large green eyes. On her wrist was a smaller version of the D slash with two fire red stripes separated by one of an orangey yellow with thin, bold red stripes. Seated next to her was one of her generals, Wizardmon.

"So you've come back just to say that Kougamon is dead but the digidestind aren't?" the Empress asked in a calm, somewhat soothing tone, "then why did you come back at all?"

"As a ninja I am honour bound not to desert my mistress" Ninjamon replied, "but all is not in vain, I have required the form of Cherrymon in battle my empress so if we have more for-"

"Enough" the empress interrupted the servant as she secretly swiped a blue card into her D slasher, "Wizardmon, I need to see him for a second so be a dear and take care of our valiant warrior will you"?

"Of course my empress" the wizard nodded as his tamer left the room, listening with relish at the sound of screams and the last ninja brother joining his brother at last. She then walked to a private dungeon where she kept her special guest locked up with a collection of books, games and instruments to keep him occupied. He was sitting on his bed, looking at the yellow teddy bear in his hands.

"Who made you angry this time?" Etemon asked.

"No one Mistymon couldn't handle" the Empress replied before sighing, "look, I need something to distract me so I'm taking a few people with me to the Sweets zone. Do you want to come and tag along"?

"I'm not sure if Mera and Wiz would want me there" the monkey puppet sighed.

"Hey, listen" the empress spoke as she took Etemon's paw, "you are one of my generals, equal to both those two hot heads. If they have a problem with you they can answer to me"

"Okay then" Etemon said as he put the microphone to his mouth, "let's get us some of that sweet stuff".

**So that's the intro for the Digimon Empress. Read and review and a happy Easter to you all.**

**Digitamamon: Someone stop the egg abuse!**

**Lopmon: Those eggs are chocolate Digitamamon, relax.**

**Digitamamon: (sighs in relief) Okay, can I have one.**

**Terriermon: Eff off, get you own chocolate!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or Fruits basket aka one of the best mangas ever. Anyway, this is a look at what happens when our favourite twins go exploring, a date that's not a date and what happens when Impmon tries to hold a birthday party.

Chapter 15 part 1: Two dogs and a chocolate bunny

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Lopmon asked his brother as they crawled through some rather overgrown hedges.

"Guil, Sparky and the cat twins got to see their partner's school so we decided that we should go and see Oliver's" the green rabbit dog thing replied.

"You mean you decided"

"Yes, we decided" Terriermon beamed as they got to the school entrance. Birchwood elementary would have seemed to be a terrible school what with the fact that it was in the middle of a rundown council estate where it seemed compulsory for the women to dress in leopard skin clothes and for every family to own a pet with anger management issues the school was actually very well kept. True it was a one level school which housed only two hundred pupils but it had this charm to it, like a small oasis in the urban desert.

"Aw, Lopmon, look at the little doggy" Terriermon said as he went towards a dog that was chained to the gates, "isn't it adorable"?

"Um Terriermon, I don't think you should get too close" his brother suggested as he recognized the breed.

"But look how sweet he is" Terriermon said as he inched closer to the dog, "nothing this cute would harm me"

"Terriermon that's a Pitbull"!

"Rrawr"!

"Run away!" the two shouted as they climbed over the school fence and into the playground. Unfortunately the dog's chain was old and had snapped, enabling said Pitbull to jump the fence and back them into a corner.

"Lopmon, if I die I just want to tell you that I was the one who put that bra and panties on you while you were asleep and took photos" Terriermon admitted

"You bast- oh forget it" Lopmon shouted as he fired his projectiles at the dog, "we have a bigger problem here"

"There you are Scruffy" a voice squealed in the distance. The voice belonged to a five year old girl who started petting the savage beast who acted as if it were a puppy, "you know dogs can't come to school. Let's take you home".

"That was weird" Lopmon said as the two wandered off.

"Totally" Terriermon agreed, "by the way Lop, I lied about the whole bra thing so we good"?

"Oh yeah," the pink and brown one lied, "we're great" 

_The next morning..._

Terriermon had just woken up when he noticed something on his side, a red claw? And attached to that was-

"Guilmon!" Terriermon gasped, "how did I get in here? I mean this is your bed"

"Five more minutes" the red dino muttered in his sleep as he pulled the dog rabbit thing closer towards him, said Terriermon was now figuratively soiling himself in terror.

"I guess revenge is a female dog huh?" Lopmon asked himself as he took the camera in his hands and hooked it up to the printer.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS LOPMON"!

Chapter 15 part 2: Is this a date?

It was after school and Grace had just finished lacrosse practice for the year. Next term was going to be volleyball and she couldn't wait. Plus she secretly hoped Tori would be watching.

"Hi" a voice behind her said as someone put their hand on her shoulder, to which Grace reacted by elbowing them and forcing them to the ground with her lacrosse stick pinning them down like the perverted nut case they were, only to notice that it was Tori.

"Oh my God Tori, I am so sorry. I thought you were a pervert" Grace stammered, helping the guy up.

"That's okay" he whimpered as he dusted himself off, "I was just wondering if you'd like to catch that new movie, Hanna. I got tickets for Saturday and Claudia's got something planned for the weekend and she recommended I give her ticket to you. You want to come"?

"Um-well sure" Grace replied as she took the ticket, trying her best to walk down the street out of his view before breaking out into a sort of happy dance.

_That Saturday..._

"Where're you going?" Gatomon asked playfully as her tamer changed into a white blouse, denim jeans, a leather jacket with matching boots and beret.

"Off on her date with Tori by the look of it" her dark furred sister snickered.

"It's not a date" Grace retorted as she put on her best mascara, "it's just two friends going out to see a movie"

"Well you don't have to make yourself up for it do you?" Gatomon asked as a car horn sounded from outside.

"That sounds like his mum's car. Now you two stay out of sight okay? Oh and make sure Guilmon doesn't raid the fridge again. I mean that was the last time I will ever cover for him. Okay, see you later guys".

Twenty minutes later Claudia arrived with Tanemon in this duffel bag she was carrying. "Right you two, in here"

"Aren't you supposed to be busy?" BlackGatomon asked.

"I'm setting them up on a date duh" the girl replied, "those two obviously like each other and I felt like playing matchmaker. Now you want to catch the bus with me or what"?

Half an hour later Claudia and the three 'mons had got into the cinema with a large popcorn, hot dogs and a large mountain dew and coke (and who says cat's eye hypnotism isn't good for anything?).

"There they are" BlackGatomon whispered as she saw Tori and Grace sitting down just three rows in front of them. So then they watched as they two shared popcorn, drinks and just talked until the movie started with a girl shooting a deer with an arrow and shooting it in the head because she just missed its heart. The two just sat there watching the movie and occasionally dipping their hands into the popcorn/

"Why can't they just kiss already?" Gatomon whispered.

"Give it some time sis" BlackGatomon said as she ate the popcorn, "besides this is a movie we went to see so let's watch it. Wow, that girl's good".

_Two hours later..._

"I had to watch that entire movie without them kissing?" Gatomon asked herself, grinding her fangs.

"Well I seem to be the only one who enjoyed the movie" BlackGatomon said, "it was awesome. Oh look, they're saying goodbye"

"Well I had a great time Tori" Grace said.

"Me too" the guy replied, "you want to do this again sometime"?

"I'll think about it" Grace said playfully as she left for home, but not before she pecked him on the cheek.

When she got back home Grace found the two cats lounging in her room.

"That was an awesome film" Grace sighed.

"I know right?" BlackGatomon replied before she remembered that they weren't supposed to be there, "Um, oops". Grace looked angry for a moment but after a few seconds thinking she calmed down.

"It's okay" she replied, "you were just being protective. You're forgiven"

_The next morning..._

"You deleted all of my No Ordinary family recordings!" Gatomon hissed before she fainted.

"You got lucky sis" BlackGatomon muttered as she degenerated into Salamon and was forced to play fetch.

Chapter 15 part 3: Birthday blanket bogus

"Hey Imps, you'll never guess what tomorrow is"

"Go away Melon head, I'm watching the TV" Impmon said blankly as he watched one of Chris' horror movies.

"It's Chris' birthday tomorrow" Guilmon explained, "Oliver told me"

"Chris' birthday? Aw nuts" the imp cursed as his eyes widened, "what are we supposed to do?"

"Well we could make him a cake" Guilmon suggested as he took out a cook book, "now Impmon what does two oz mean"?

"Give me that!" Impmon said as he snatched the book out of the dino's hands, "let me see, cream the sugar and butter...bake at one hundred and eighty c... I don't understand this mumbo. I think we need help".

"So who're we making this for?" Lucemon asked as he removed his human disguise, setting the bags from the supermarket on the work surface.

"Never you mind" Impmon replied, "do you want me to pull your feathers out. All we want to do is do something nice for our tamer and we want it to be a surprise".

"Chris would like that" Lucemon replied, so what kind of cake were you thinking of"?

"I don't really know" Guilmon wondered.

"It's easy, coffee and walnut" Impmon said smugly as Lucemon flicked one of the imp's large wispy horn like ears, "OW! What was that for"?

"For being such a smart Alec" Lucemon said in reply, "besides Chris likes ginger cake"

"Okay let's get started" Impmon said as he brought out the kitchen equipment, "at least their parents are at Oliver's school for a meeting on animal safety and protection. I heard that there was a pit-bull chasing two fire breathing rabbits". Then there was a long silence.

"I like waffles" Guilmon said to break the silence, "so let's start"

"Impmon wash your hands"

"Like that's happening pixie dust, I'm wearing gloves"

"Well then wash your gloves"

"Ouch! I just cut my finger"

"Guilmon, you have claws not fingers, aside from a needing a decent manicure you're okay. Now chop that stem ginger"

"Impmon, don't preheat an oven with your fireball"!

"Well then how else do you suppose I do it Lucemon? Oh...you turn the dial thing."

"Guilmon where's the baking tray"?

"I'm trying to get it Lucemon but the cat won't let me"

"Nyeh"

"Yes, hello Frankie now let Guilmon have a tray"

"Nyeh"

"You and I have a score to settle fuzz ball, don't think I'm gonna let you get in our way"

"Nyeh"?

"Don't worry Imps. I found another tray"

"Um, guys? I think I sneezed"

"Whaddya talkin' about Melon h- Holy c**p! The icing's on fire"!

"Guilmon how did you get the icing to burn"?

"I sneezed"

"Well I guess we'll just have to make a new batch of icing then"

"Frankie, stop licking that burnt icing"!

"Nyeh"

"I...I think we're done. Not to wash up"

_The next day..._

"Guilmon, why are we at the park?" Chris asked as he walked with Guilmon to a very shaded area of Heathcliff Commons. It was a light winded late spring morning with the sun shining through the mass of overcrowded trees which were keeping them out of sight.

"It's a surprise" the red dino replied as they turned a corner to find a table for three set up with the cake in the centre with a few bottles of coke and a bright red and blue "Happy Birthday!" banner that was tied between two branches.

"Surprise" the two digimon shouted as they pulled out some party poppers.

"Um...guys, what is this?" their tamer asked.

"Well it's your birthday party of course" Guilmon replied.

"We even made the cake ourselves" Impmon added.

"Um...guys, my birthday is next month" Chris admitted. Then there was an awkward silence.

...

...

...

"OLIVER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Impmon yelled.

"This is good cake" Chris said as he ate a slice.

_Elsewhere..._

The digimon empress was sitting on her throne with a pencil in her mouth as she looked at a crossword puzzle.

"Hm...seven down, eleven words" She muttered behind her mask, "a mythological sea horse...". It was then that one of her many Shortmon appeared. Shortmon looked like a small, chubby waiter with a horse's tail but his face looked like a slice of cake.

"My empress, your two thirty has arrived" the cake digimon announced nervously.

"Bring him in then" She sighed, "honestly Shortmon we mustn't let our guest wait outside".

"Y-yes my Empress" the Shortmon stuttered as he waved behind the door, having a trolley of tea and refreshments sent in with the digimon in question.

The digimon was in one word; Alien. He had an exposed purple brain on top of his stick thin form which ended in a mass of tentacles with an odd looking gun attached to one of these legs. This was one of the best assassins in the digital world; Vademon.

"Vademon, your reputation exceeds you" she said as she poured herself and the guest a cup of tea each.

"As does yours your Excellency" the alien digimon replied, "so who do you have the honour of becoming my new mark"? The empress then passed Vademon a photo of the target as well as the school and her home addresses.

"And what happens if I were prevented on killing this, Hannah?" Vademon asked.

"Meramon" the empress said as she spoke into her D slasher, "please show Vademon here what the price of failure is"

A few seconds later the flaming body of the Shortmon was flung through the open doors and exploded into tiny pixels a few seconds after hitting the floor.

"The tea wasn't left to brew long enough" she explained to her guest as the two exchanged smirks.

**So Vademon is going to assassinate Hannah. I bet you guys didn't see that coming. Anyways read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or Kanye West. Now today we see the Bennels go up against their first ultimate level opponent

Chapter 16: Will Kanye West want to do a song about this?

"Okay guys, seriously we can't take you to school again" Chris insisted.

"But last time you actually needed us" Impmon replied, trying to do the classic puppy dog eyes. He failed, making it look like he was sugar high instead.

"Well I'll have Lucemon there to protect me" Chris pointed out before making his way out, "I'll see you two later".

_A few hours later..._

"Hannah, give me my rod back, I need it!" a familiar voice shouted as Tori turned the corner to see a very well known image.

Kiera Dale was one of Hannah's favourite victims to pick on. If no one knew about Hannah and didn't see past her athletic body, the way her rosy cheeks would light her pale skin or the way her shoulder length chocolate brown hair they would think that she was one of those child actors you would see on the big screen. If she was then it wouldn't matter as she wouldn't be able to see it for herself.

"Hannah, pack it in" Tori said as he walked up to the two. Hannah stopped waving the rod in her hand and turned her head with a mocking laugh.

"And miss out on the fun, I don't think so" she replied when a large rock fell out of the sky, barely missing the three of them. A few seconds later the blonde had dropped the guiding rod as she ran from anymore falling rocks.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier Keira" Edward apologised as he put the stickin the girl's hand as he helped her up, looking into her colourless eyes.

"Don't be Tori, I'm just glad someone spoke up for me" she replied as she started to walk to her classroom, guiding rod touching the ground in front of her.

Hannah was bunking off of PE, again. She was making her way out of the school, not noticing a few slimy tentacles hang freely from the top of a tree.

_A couple of hours later..._

"Hey guys they're hosting those talent contest auditions today and Grace and I are auditioning, you want to come watch?" Chris asked as the guys all sat down for lunch.

"I won't go" Robin said, "not if they're singing that rubbish pop stuff".

"I heard Grace is doing a Katy Perry number" Lucemon said, "come on Robs, she'd love it if the whole team were there for her"

"Well...okay" Robin sighed in defeat as they finished up and went to the drama studio where the auditions were held.

"Grace for the last time you look fine" Chris sighed as his sister.

"Trust me hun, there's no amount of makeup in the world which would make her look any worse"  
The two Bennels turned around to see none other than Giovanni Xing appear from behind her massive ego. She seemed to wow the student body with her ink black hair and near black eyes that seemed to be a cosmetic orchestra with her so called genuine assets. There were rumours that she had given a guy a black eye for saying that the twins living on her ribcage were totally fake.

"Excuse me?" Grace asked.

"You heard Greta, or whatever your name is" Giovanni smirked, "I am going to walk over your bleach blonde behind in this"

"I think you'll find that we'll be the ones walking over you Falsies" Chris retorted, shutting Giovanni up with his remark and sending her away.

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that" Grace said.

"You're my sister" Chris replied, "It's my job to make sure that you don't get picked on by trash like her"

"Hey, I have a Grace Bennel here" a voice shouted from the audience, "if she's not here in ten seconds she's going to be disqualified"

"I'm here!" she shouted as she sprinted on stage and gazed at the masses of seats, occupied by so few. So she took a deep breath and began to sing.

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wavelength  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Grace then hopped off stage so her brother could sing his own rendition of "Waking up in Vegas".

"That was awesome you guys" John said as they left the hall.

"Well my ears didn't bleed so that's a good sign" Robin muttered as they all heard a scream from the school field.

"Come back here missy I just want to shoot you!" Vademon laughed as he chased Hannah around.

"What do you want form me you anorexic ET?" Hannah asked as she dodged the lasers.

"Well my dear that's not the best thing to say to the mon holding the laser pistol at you" the alien digimon pointed out before the digidestined arrived, "oh, might have known you guys would show. The empress told me someone would try and stop me"

"Actually it's just these two" Robin said as she pushed Chris and Grace forward, "just need to make sure they can handle ultimate levels on their own"

"Hate to burst your bubble but our digimon are at home" Grace pointed out.

"Well actually you can use the D slasher to teleport your digimon to you" Robin replied as she tapped a few buttons on both devices, making the four appear in a flash of light with Impmon holding a biscuit before quickly hiding it.

"Impmon stop going in the biscuit tin" Chris said, "my parents will notice"

"Chris we're in the middle of starting a fight" Grace said as Gatomon and BlackGatomon started to charge at the alien.

"Okay then" Chris said as he nodded to Guilmon and Impmon and slashed the red card, "digivolve"!

**Impmon digivolve to...Devimon!**

**Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!**

"It's them from that attack and the demon's...kind of cute" Hannah said as she fainted from seeing the weird monsters.

"Ah, so I have a few suicide requests then" Vademon laughed, "Unidentified flying kiss"!

At that point the four digimon were bombarded with masses of flying space debris. They all fought back but in the end they were overpowered by the kiss and reverted back to their in training forms.

"No" Chris mouthed as he ran over to Gigimon and Yaamon, "You guys okay"?

"My foot hurts" Gigimon sighed.

"My everything hurts" the purple and brown ball added.

"Say goodnight" the alien smirked as he held his blaster at them gangster style when he was thrown back and assaulted by Togemon and Buraimon with their tamers following behind them but only to see the chicken and the cactus get blasted by meteorites and degenerate into their in training forms, "As I was saying. I'll make sure this is as painful as possible"

"Do that and you will never see the next nanosecond you intergalactic scum" a voice harshly whispered through the battlefield, making the assassin hesitate slightly before raising the blaster, only to see ten spheres in a cross formation fly into him, deleting the weird squid thing before it even hit the floor, "sorry if I got carried away then"

"Um, that's alright Lucemon" Chris nervously replied as he blinked at the angel digimon, "could you help us get Hannah to the nurses' office"?

"Sure" Lucemon replied as he got the unconscious girl over to the nurse's office after putting his human guise back on, "so what should I say when she wakes up"?

"To be honest I'd love to make her face cave in but we'll just say to her that she fell and hit her head on a pipe. She'll think that this was all a dream. I mean aliens, talking cats, dinosaurs with mullets and demons aren't the most likely things to see in real life are they"?

"Good point" Lucemon said as he rested the girl down and went to find a phone.

_Meanwhile, at the battlefield..._

"Little Kim's got my sandwich... Look out Russel Crowe's got a phone!... Mika don't hate on me...My lovely lady lumps"!

"Tanemon wake up" Claudia said as he nudged the plant digimon who woke up with a start, "you were dreaming"

"Sorry I fell asleep" she replied as he pointed to Chichimon, "he was supposed to be covering me"

"Well excuse me princess but how can I cover you from something like that Vademon?" Chichimon pointed out.

"Come on guys enough's enough" Tori sighed as he picked the chick creature up.

_Meanwhile..._

The celestial palace looked rather nice today in Bokomon's eyes as he walked around the area near the courtyard. As usual Neemon was making a fool of himself chasing the Puttimon and Salamon of the local orphanage in a game of tag, colliding with an unsuspecting Gargoylemon who was pushed into the fountain at the centre of the courtyard and was very much ticked off. That was when the scholar digimon's phone rang.

"Hello, Lord Bokomon of the celestials speaking, who is this?" the rookie level asked.

"Oh so you're a lord now then. But I hope you haven't forgotten about me" the voice at the end of the line said, nearly making the scholar drop his phone.

"L-l-l- Lucemon" he gasped, "how are you here? How did you get this number"?

"It was written in Digicode on the back of those letters you sent to the digidestined" the angel replied, "Oh don't get all worked up the kids are safe. In fact since you guys destroyed my evil half I'm practically on your side now but enough about that. I'm calling to say that earlier today four of those children nearly lost their partners today. One of which had a certain Ophanimon's children in her care. And I'm well aware of what the mother of all angels is capable of when she's angry"

"So what do you suppose I do huh?" Bokomon retorted, "we're up to our necks dealing with the digimon empress' army and you're trying to threaten me"?

"I know you can give them access to higher levels Bokomon so here's the deal" Lucemon said, "initiate the trials as soon as possible or I will come back to the digital world and destroy every strand of data in your being"

"R-right...of course" the rookie said as he hung up and ran to the council chamber where the three celestial beings were discussing matters concerning the enemy that threatened their existence.

"My lords. I have just been informed that thedigidestined nearly lost their partners today while facing the empress' digimon" Bokomon said as he knelt on one knee before the three mega angels.

"Father, I do believe you are overreacting about this incident" Seraphimon said as he sat on the thrown, "surely this one loss does not call for us to step in"

"May I ask who was involved?" Ophanimon asked.

"Um...well my lady...you see..."

"My daughters were involved weren't they?" the female angel realised as she began to form one of her Sephirot crystals in her hand before Seraphimon glared at her, causing the angel to delete her attack, "I suggest we do give some guidance on the matter. I recommend the trials"

"Surely my lady it is too soon to put the children in this situation" Searphimon said.

"My friends the answer is simple" Cherubimon said, "it is clear that the empress' army is growing in strength and although the newest destined are still new to this business that as they are our links to the demon lords and royal knights who are allied with us in this time of need if we were to give them the power they require to match their enemies then our links and our children will be stronger than ever"

"That is true Cherubimon" Seraphimon admitted before turning to the rookie, "very well father. Inform the other parents of te digidestined's digimon that they are needed so the trials can begin" 

"Right away lord Seraphimon" Bokomon replied as he went to make those vital phone calls and transportation arrangements.

**Author's notes: Sorry about the wait guys. Tons of exams but next chapter will be up pretty soon. And it'll show who's actually involved in the trials. Until next time read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or Cardfight! Vanguard. Today Oliver and Hamish cook a turkey or rather a Kiwi and the trials are about to get started.

Chapter 17: Preparations

"They should be here by now" Oliver sighed as he and his digimon sat in the park underneath a large oak tree. Then from over a small hill came Hamish in his normal attire with a large rucksack.

"Sorry I'm late O" the boy apologised as he opened his bag, "I was trying to find a bag big enough to put this guy in.

The bag had many coloured bricks inside it which locked together to form a rather sleepy ToyAgumon.

"It always feels weird doing that" the toy dinosaur yawned as he stepped out of the bag and went over to Terriermon and Lopmon, "so how have you guys been"?

"Very, very bored" Terriermon yawned, "there isn't much to do nowadays and it's really hot out. Stupid fur"

"Plus I get a headache from him moaning" Lopmon sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Why can't something just happen already?" Terriermon asked before something began moving in the forest clearing. In under a minute the clearing was filled with at least fifteen ostrich like brown feathered birds with very weird green eyes under some form of skull appeared. This triggered Oliver's D-slasher which gave him the details.

**Kiwimon**

**Champion level**

**Knows Pummel peck, High jumping kick and Nose mattock.**

"Greetings digidestined" the largest Kiwimon (possibly the leader) said to the two boys, "our mistress the digimon empress would be most honoured if you consider joining her army"

"And what if we were to turn this offer down?" ToyAgumon piped.

"Then we will destroy you using our attacks"

"Okay not trying to be rude...no wait I am" Terriermon replied, "but I bet we can defend ourselves from a few birdies"

"Good point Terriermon" Oliver smiled, "no deal".

"So be it" the leader said, "Kiwimons attack"!

"It's go time" Oliver said as he and Hamish swipped their red cards.

**ToyAgumon digivolve to... Guardromon!  
Lopmon digivolve to... Wendigomon!  
Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!**

In the space of a minute at least six of those birds had been reduced to ribbons of Data from all of the firepower the rabbit twins were packing.

"Pummel peck!" One of the birds shouted as it fired from it's open mouth at least a dozen of those ChibiKiwimons.

"Guardian barrage!" Guardromon shouted as he fired a few missiles at the kiwi and although the tin man as left virtually unscathed the Kiwimon was as dead as a dodo. Pretty soon there was only one Kiwimon left; The leader.

"Impressive" the leader smirked, "Well it just looks like I'll have to use this"

In that moment masses of data from his fallen comrades was absorbed into Kiwimon and started off the digivoloution process.

"Kiwimon digivolve to...Blossomon!" the bird digimon's newly raspy voice shouted as in its place was a massive yellow flower with purple petals with mini smiling heads on the ends of the flower's vines, "Spiral flower!"

In an instant the three champions were assaulted with razor sharp flower heads which pierced even Guardromon's metal body as well as a few trees before the three ally digimon degenerated back into their rookie forms, waiting for Blossomon to end it.

"This is your last chance humans" Blossomon sneered, "Join the army of my empress or perish".

"Of course we're not right Oliver?" Hamish asked to no reply from his friend, "Oliver"?

"I don't know Hamish, I don't want either of my friends to die if I can save them" Oliver sighed, "maybe it would be best to..."

"Oh" Blossomon said as a blade emerged from his face, converting him into tiny little pixels, revealing Omnimon to be their savior, again before the royal knight separated beck to Agumon, Gabumon and Robin.

"Save it" she said as she began to walk away, "you're lucky we had a day off otherwise you'd be fighting me next time we met. You actually thought of joining the empress' side"?

"My partners were in danger Robin what else could I do?" the youngest Bennel replied.

"Not think of turning traitor for one thing" Robin retorted before storming off, trying to hide her tears as she DNA bio merged back into Omnimon and flew off.

'I'll never let that happen again' she thought as she flew off.

_Meanwhile, at the palace of the celestial digimon..._

"I'm warning you MegaGargomon!" Cherubimon shouted, "stop messing with the Cupimon"!

"So what? A little scare wouldn't hurt them" the giant green dog mecha laughed, "besides I don't have anything else to do. I'm bored"

"It's like dealing with Terriermon" the angel sighed, "Look, I need to organise the trials for the newest digidestined, can you call this number"?

"No problem bro" MegaGargomon smiled as he went to the nearest phone.

Trailmon Grand central; the largest railway system that spanned the entire digital world and HiAndromon was in control of its ever-growing system like the brain maintains the human body he was it's master. That was when the telephone rung.

"Trailmon Grand central, HiAndromon speaking" he said.

"Hey HiAndro, this is MegaGargomon, brother of Cherubimon here, this is about your son"

"Your assumptions are incorrect, ToyAgumon is not my designated son but a symbiote of my data" the android corrected him.

"Well he is still in retrospect some sort of offspring of yours" the mecha replied, "he and his tamer are required to take place at the trials of the digidestined. We need you and Grandlocomon present to organise Hamish's trial"

"Checking built in diary... GrandLocomon and I are available for the next four point eight days, we will arrive as soon as possible, good day"

_Meanwhile, at the palace of the Royal knights..._

"Sir Gallantmon, a call for you from Seraphimon has been connected" a Dinohumon said as he rushed into the meeting room where the royal knights were conversing, "it regards matters which involve your son"

"Oh for Yggdrasil's sake this is ridiculous!" Crusadermon shouted as she rose up from the table, "Gallantmon, Omnimon, Alphamon, Magnamon, Ulforce Veedramon and even Dynasmon have their kids in this project but what about mine and Leopardmon's children? We get nothing!"

"Crusadermon, that's enough" her husband Leopardmon sighed, "let's not make a scene"

"Oh you think I'm making a scene?" Crusadermon laughed, "Let me tell you something mister"!

"Ouiet!" Omnimon shouted, "Gallantmon, take the call. Your son may need your assistance".

"Of course sir" the royal knight replied as he left to get the phone and picked it up, "what is it that you ask for Seraphimon"?

"Your son and his tamer are taking part in the trials" Seraphimon replied, "we need your presence"

"...Very well" Gallantmon replied as he left for the celestial palace, making haste to get away from the high maintenance Crusadermon.

However deep in the darkest areas of the Dark area even Belphemon was having a hard time sleeping.

"That was my last case of Diginoir you b*tch!" the demon lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon shouted at the lady of lust, Lillithmon as he shot at the empty treat case, "I was saving that for Impmon"!

"You, don't make me laugh" Lillithmon said, "I bet that if I hadn't eaten it you'd have gobbled it up five seconds from now"

"I'm trying to sleep here" Belphemon sleep mode said.

"Ah scr*w this, I'm going out!" the biker demon shouted as he hopped on his trusty bike Behemoth 2.0, a sleeker version of the original with a grey and black paintjob and roared past out into the Twilight streets. A minute later the screen on Behemoth 2.0 displayed Ophanimon.

"Lord Beelzemon, we request your presence at the celestial palace" she said.

"I don't think so lady" he replied as he gave her the bird to the screen, "I don't care about you, your boyfriend or anyone okay"?

"What about your son?" she asked.

"What's he got to do with you calling me?" Beelzemon asked.

"He was nearly killed a few days ago" Ophanimon replied.

"Why the f*ck did you let that happen"!

"Doesn't matter, that's why we need you present at the trials" Ophanimon replied, "we can send Grandlocomon to pick you up"

"No thanks" the demon lord replied, "me and Behemoth will be faster than any bucket of bolts on rails"  
And so Beelzemon drove off so fast he created a rift and used it to teleport near enough to the castle so that he could still have a good ride there.

"Good riddance to Beelzeb*tch" Lillithmon thought to herself...well she didn't really mean it. She actually wanted him to stay, for the last few years she had felt like she wasn't good enough or even evil enough for them to stay. They had all thought that Lucemon after escaping his prison would survive an attack by the legendary warriors but alas, it was not to be. Now Leviamon had left to join the empress' army it had felt like there was nothing for her here. Leviamon wasn't the best person to talk to and Belphemon was too sleepy to care. Beelzemon was the only one who was good enough to tease but if he left then her world would be boring. That was when Seraphimon called on the telephone.

"What do you want Seraphimon" she sighed.

"We need you at the celestial palace as soon as possible" the angel replied down the wire, "a few days ago my daughters; your nieces were nearly killed by the forces of the digimon empress"

"Is BlackGatomon alright?" she asked.

"Yes, she and Gatomon are doing fine" the angel lord replied, "but unless you are present neither will have access to their ultimate forms"

"BlackGatomon is like a daughter to me but I won't go if that sister of mine insists that she acts as if she's got her Eden's javelin up her backside. I won't go unless she is willing to apologise for how she has been treating me"

"Sure, why not" Seraphimon said, "I'll go talk to her about that. I'll send GrandLocomon to pick you up"

"Right then" Lillithmon said as she hung up on him whilst smiling to herself as she packed a few things, maybe things do get better.

'Oh s*it' Seraphimon thought to himself, 'what have I done"?

Elsewhere in a larde japanese style prayer house a miko like humanoid digimon with a kitsune mask and flail was praying to Chronomon when the phone rang.

"Hey Sakuyamon, it's been a long time"

"It has hasn't it Rosemon" Sakuyamon replied as she smiled at the sound of her old friend's voice.

"Sorry I haven't called but Gallantmon has been keeping me preoccupied"

"No way, you and Gallantmon?" Sakuyamon exclaimed.

"Yeah way" Rosemon replied, "it's only been a couple of months but I have a good feeling that it'll work. Anyways he told me that we need you to go to the celestial palace"

"What for?" Sakuyamon wondered.

"The trials of the digidestined silly" Rosemon laughed, "Palmon's there and I bet Renamon will find her partner there"

"I don't know so much there Rose, my daughter and I haven't spoken to each other much since she went off on her journey" Sakuyamon sighed.

"Don't worry, those angels are really good at finding the right people" her friend reassured her, "anyways it sounds like the royal knight himself is gonna pick me up soon so I have to tell you a Grandlocomon will pick you up shortly. Laters"

"That crazy wildflower" Sakuyamon chuckled as she went to collect some things, including her battle armour.

High up in the digital mountains a Ravemon was sending word to his master of urgent news when he finally reached the white diamond temple where his master dwelled in all of his glory as he played chess.

"Master Chronomon, the celestial beings require your prescence" the cyborg birdman digimon said to the massive white feathered god like digimon known as Chronomon Holy mode.

"Does this concern the trials of which my son must take?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Ravemon replied.

"Very well then, then we shall fly to this gathering and do all we must" the god digimon said as he and his servant flew off into the horizon, straight to the palace.

On the other side of the digital world there is a great city of black and white buildings, roads and soldiers. This is the Chessmon Empire and today Kingchessmon white was very nervous of an attack from the Empress that he refused to get out of bed...until QueenChessmon black entered the chambers and threw him out of bed.

"That hurt" the king pouted (or as best a digimon with no face can pout).

"You'll be getting hurt more if you don't go to the celestial castle today" QueenChessmon said, "Ophanimon called to tell me we were both needed for the trials of the digidestined, My king if we go we can get many more requests for soldiers from our empire and let's face it our reputation is very small"

"W-well if you put it that way" the king replied, "let's go then"

"That's the digimon I married" his queen smiled, "now we'll have a GrandLocomon pick us up in two hours time"

"I think we can get a BishopChessmon to cover our duties while we're gone" KingChessmon replied, "I'll just make the arrangements".

"It seems that all will arrive Seraphimon" Cherubimon said as a small guinea pig creature flew onto Seraphimon's shoulder.

"Hey dad are they here yet?" Patamon asked.

"Not until later my son but when the children arrive then you can play with them as much as you want when the trials commence"

"Yay, thanks papa" Patamon thanked his father, "I can't wait to tell Grandpa"

"Well it is your destiny" Seraphimon said as he saw his son fly out of the doors.

"That child has got a lot of love in his heart" Cherubimon smiled as he heard a crash in the hallway.

"My bad" MegaGargomon's voice shouted.

"Although my brother is asking to be killed" the beast angel facepalmed.

**So that's the lineup of the digimon attending the trials. I bet you'll be wondering who's gonna get what digimon. Feel free to give me your guesses on who gets who in your reviews. Until next time, read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon, Scream or a chinchilla, but I've always wanted one because they're so cuddly. Anyways today the six newest digidestined will be taken to the digital world for the five trials.

Chapter 18: Trial 1: Doin' the locomotion part 1

"Well that was fun" Hamish sighed as he and Oliver walked back to the youngest Bennel's house and noticed his friend's face, "oh cheer up dude, you did nearly do a bad thing but even the best of people do bad things. Don't worry about it".

"Thanks Hamish but it feels like I've let everyone down" Oliver sighed as he saw the two rabbits fight over a chocolate bar, "besides if I can't protect these guys how am I expected to save the world"

Just then a beam of light fired at them from the skies and in a flash the two kids and their digimon had vanished off the face of the earth.

"What about this one?" Grace asked as she pointed to a layered blue dress. Palmon and the cat twins were playing Dead or Alive 4"

"No that's too deep in colour. How about this one?" Claudia asked as she pointed to another dress.

"Oh that's just gorgeous Claudia" Grace replied when a blue light engulfed both of them and their digimon, "holy sh-"

Then they were gone, vanished from the face of the earth.

"Manslayer!" Buraimon shouted as he slashed at a few dummies as part of his training program. Edward was keeping score of the number of dummys that had been "slain".

"Good job dude" Edward said as he patted the samurai's shoulder before a white light engulfed the both of them, "what the f-"

And the two were gone.

"Look out you stupid girl, he's gonna kill you!" Impmon shouted at the TV in Chris' room as Chris had brought in some drinks for the imp, Guilmon, Robin, Agumon, Gabumon and himself. Chris had just got the Scream trilogy and they were at the garage door death.

"Why's she trying to go through the cat flap?" Guilmon asked.

"Because like most horror movie victims she's pretty thick" Robin replied, "but she did put up a good fight".

"True that" Agumon said, "I bet Sidney's boyfriend is the killer. I mean he's always jumping out of nowhere and he's always insisting that he's not the killer".

"Maybe it's that crazy jock guy" Gabumon insisted, "I mean he's really stupid and crazy. Really good killer material"

"I think Scary movie had a great parody on this" Impmon said as the movie progressed.

"Get out of the cat flap Tarin, he's pulling the door up" Guilmon said as he cuddled Chris in fright.

"It's alright Guilmon it's just a movie" his tamer reassured him, "and don't worry, Ghostface'll probably get his comeuppance. Say Robin, when do you think I'll have to go through the trials"?

It was then that in a flash of light Chris, Guilmon and Impmon vanished.

"Right about now then" Robin said to herself.

"Robin, do you think that they'll pass?" Gabumon asked, "I mean they are still pretty new to this"

"They wouldn't be taken unless the celestial digimon thought they would be ready" his tamer replied, "and we'll probably see Chris again before the movie ends"

"Well at least they'll know how it ends" Agumon sighed as he stolesome of Impmon's drink.

Elsewhere, in the digital world Seraphimon was at the palace grounds where HiAndromon and GrandLocomon were getting some oil.

"HiAndromon, Grandlocomon, I have come to tell you that the digidestined have been transported and that your sons' tamer is the first to take his trial".

"Understood" the android replied, "I will finish setting the required parts whilst Grandlocomon calls his son"

"Excellent" the angel lord said as he flew off, "he will arrive in one hour".

_One hour later..._

"The Trailmon to Toy town will be arriving in three minutes" a female voice over an intercom announced, causing Hamish to wake up. He found himself on a small bench in an empty train station, except this Train station looked like it would make St Pancras look like a small platform; this place was absolutely massive with at least twenty platforms on each of the two floors. The only thing that bothered him was that he was the only person there, aside from ToyAgumon who was sleeping on the same bench right next to him.

"ToyAgumon, wake up" Hamish whispered as he shook his partner gently, who then jumped up, fell to pieces and reformed again, "I think we've been abducted"

"What?" the toy brick dinosaur exclaimed before realising his surroundings, "Master Hamish we haven't been abducted at all! This is Digi Central; the Digital world's heart of the railroads

"This train station is in the Digital world"?

"Correction, this Trailmon station" ToyAgumon replied, "and it appears you have a ticket"

"I have a what?" Hamish asked as he took out a bronze card from his trouser pocket, "well this wasn't here before, maybe it's supposed to get me somewhere. Now, what's a Trailmon"?

"All aboard!" A voice shouted from platform six. When Hamish and ToyAgumon got there they saw the voice belonged to a masked man in a blue guard's uniform who stood next to a blue and grey coloured bullet train with at least three or four carriages. The train itself had the code C-89 engraved onto it's sides.

"Excuse me sir" Hamish asked the guard nervously, "is this my train"?

"Well let's see your ticket" the guard replied as he studied Hamish's ticket, "yes, this ticket is for the 8:50 to the palace of the celestial beings, just go through the doors and enjoy your journey"

"Thank you sir" the boy said as he and ToyAgumon got on, "hey ToyAgumon what's up"?

"I can't shake the feeling that I knew that person" the toy dinosaur replied, "I recognize him from somewhere but where and when alludes me".

About half an hour later Hamish was looking through a window as the Trailmon passed out of a large tunnel to see another Trailmon roll up alongside them. This Trailmon had machine gun turrets all across his sides and front, all turning to aim at them. They also noticed that inside the red glass covered control room another digimon stood. He was in appearance a smiling silver ball with red boxing gloves and matching boots on his hands and knees and he was behind the wheel of the power house.

"Attention digidestined on board of the Trailmon, I know you are inside the carriages so surrender now or I will be unafraid to use force"

It was then that a small flat screen monitor descended from in front of Hamish and ToyAgumon's seats, displaying the front of the train, revealing that the front windows were eyes and that under the bullet like nose there was a small mouth.

"Gentleman, this is your Trailmon C-89 speaking. Please brace yourselves for the fight of your lives but if you look to your left you can see a herd of Jagamon migrating to the south. And in the certain case we beat this clown drinks and snacks will be served up front. Thank you for your time and move yourselves into high gear now".

**Wow, so Hamish is getting ready to fight a Mamemon in his Trailmon. Wow, hope their plans to get to the celestial palace don't get derailed on the next Chapter of Brobrosismon. Until next time read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon, SAW or the ride, however since last chapter we've reached over 2,000 hits and a special wave to Julia Lucrezia Hanazono for favouriting the story. Today Hamish's trial has just begun with a delayed train.

Chapter 19: Trial 1: Doin' the locomotion part 2

"Open fire!" Mamemon shouted as the battle armament Trailmon fired at the carriage Hamish and ToyAgumon were running through, dodging the machine gun bullets which pierced through the walls.

"I think we should continue running Hamish" the brick dinosaur piped.

"Yeah" his tamer replied as he got up and started running again, "the sooner we get to Trailmon the better"

After dodging a few more rounds of machine gun bullets they had finally made it to the command centre. "Good afternoon you two, I must say we are in a dilemma aren't we?" Trailmon C-89 welcomed them as the two entered the room full of levers, switches and buttons, "might I recommend we come up with a plan"?

"Hm...Okay, ToyAgumon get up on Trailmon" Hamish told his partner.

"Well can he at least buy me a drink first?" the block dinosaur joked as he clambered up on top of the train digimon, breaking apart and reforming to save himself from oncoming bullets.

"Right, let's suit up" Hamish said as he swiped the red card through the D-slasher.

**ToyAgumon digivolve to...Guardromon!**

"Guardromon, try and slow that thing down!" Hamish shouted to the tin soldier as he looked for a way to increase C-89's speed.

"Trailmon open fire!" the Mamemon ordered before the battle armament Trailmon unloaded an armada of lead at the older, smaller Trailmon only to be blocked by a load of small yet deadly missiles.

"Sorry but your package could not be delivered" Guardromon beeped as he pointed his arms at the wheels of the battle train, "Guardian Barrage"!

At that moment four powerful missiles were fired off and hit the Trailmon's left hand side wheels, tearing them clean off and resulting in the battle armament Trailmon falling on its side.

"Well done sirs Guardromon and Hamish, good show" Trailmon congratulated the two as he dispensed a small oil can from a sliding compartment, "here's the drink Master Guardromon requesred"

"I...I'm sorry boss...Please don't...I've got too many miles to"-. An explosion rocked the landscape as the juggernaut express' voice was silenced. For good.

"I think it's time for an upgrade" Mamemon smirked as he took the necessary components before the donor reverted into a digiegg.

"Well that was interesting" Hamish sighed from the control room. Guardromon had taken a liking to resting on Trailmon's roof.

"Quite right sir" C-89 agreed, "although it should be pointed out that a small figure has landed on carriage three".

"Not so fast scrap heap, metal claw!" the new adversary shouted as he scraped his three iron claws at Guardromon's chest. He was pretty small and red with an metallic grey helmet, red eyes, a red fist with the already discussed claws on his right arm and a large cannon on his left.

"The identified assailant is MetalMamemon" Trailmon told Hamish after using the built in scanner.

"Is there any way you can help?" Hamish asked.

"...Hit the big red button" the train commanded before the digidestined pressed said button which made two massive machine guns come out of the train's sides and empty a ton of bullets at the smiley bomber.

"Call that an attack? This is an attack" Metalmamemon laughed as he fired his metal smirk bomb right into Guardromon's chest, creating a hole in the champion's armour which made him fall on his back.

"NO!" Hamish shouted as he ran up top to Guardromon's side, "Guardromon, come on, we need to get you some medical attention"

"Negative" Guardromon replied as the metal midget took aim at the two, "Trailmon can get you to safety, your safety is more important to me than my own".

"He's right Hamish, leave him" Trailmon said, "it's the only way that you'll be safe" 

"No, Guardromon has been with me for too long for me to just leave him" Hamish said, "I'll never leave him, not even if I should die because of my choice. He's my friend and I'll never give up on him"!

That was when the Trailmon ticket in Hamish's hand glowed brightly as it became a card of pure blue.

"Time to say goodbye then losers!" Metalmamemon shouted as he fired, "Metal Smirk bomb"!

"Let's do this Guardromon!" Hamish said as he swiped the blue card causing not just Guardromonto to glow but also Trailmon and the gun metal grey half of his D-slasher.

**Matrix Digivoloution...**

"**Guardromon digivolve to...Andromon"!  
**

"**Trailmon digivolve to... Locomon"!**

"Lightning Blade" the taller grey armoured android shouted as he rebounded the energy bomb with a blade of pure electricity, "are you alright Hamish"? 

"Yeah, just a little shocked is all" Hamish said as his D-slasher beeped in confirmation of a new partner registration, "Wait, is Trailmon my new partner"?

"Actually it's Locomon now sir" the blue grey steam engine said politely as he blasted the enemy with a bomb of pure concentrated steam, sending him hurtling into the air.

"I have a robot and a train for partners?" Hamish realized, "best. Train journey. Ever"

"I don't like this ride! Get me off!" Metalmamemon shouted.

"Request denied" Andromon replied as two orange missiles flew out of his chest, "Gattling attack"!

"This is impossible!" the evil digimon screamed before reverting to a digiegg and flying away as Hamish did a happy dance. Unbeknownst to Hamish and Andromon Locomon had driven through a tunnel and before they were out of it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey where are we?" the digidestined boy asked before he noticed a strange digimon made up of gears handing him some tea, "who the fudge are you"?

"Well my name is Hagurumon but you'd know me as Trailmon" the gear monster replied as ToyAgumon woke up.

"Wait, but didn't we teleport to wherever we are?" Hamish asked, "we're supposed to be at our destination instead of here"? 

"You should have realized that you have still got a few obstacles to face before you reach your true destination young master Hamish" a voice said from the shadows which when he advanced revealed himself to be the conductor at the Trailmon station. However, when he removed his cap he revealed a black visored helmet with a few black wired dangling from underneath, "I am HiAndromon, keeper of the Trailmon network and along with my friend GrandLocomon I have ensured that your trial was a success"

"Father!" Toyagumon piped as he stood to attention.

"Wait, so this was a trial?" Hamish asked.

"Affirmative, it was only when you showed true perseverance when all seemed lost that you gained your new powers" HiAndromon replied, "and now until the others have completed their five trials, you will be escorted to the royal waiting rooms"

"Thank you sir" Hamish replied as they teleported.

'No, I must thank you Hamish' HiAndromon replied, 'for in due time you and the others will decide the fate of our world'.

_Meanwhile..._

The Flora Rainforest was a beautiful place in the digital world with flowers and trees of every colour of the rainbow and waters of a pure crystal blue, however today the calls of bird digimon were replaced with a few shrieks;

"Come on little girl, don't make me use this to hurt you"

"Someone, anyone help me"! 

"DIAMOND STORM"!

**To be continued...**

**So I guess today was an event in history as Hamish gets Locomon as his secondary partner as he completes the trial of perseverance. So tune in next time for the trial of Kindness. So who's the damsel in distress and who comes to her rescue? Read and review folks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned digimon or Rosario Vampire, although I have volumes 1 and 2. I can't believe this but this is the twentieth chapter! Now Claudia must face the trial of justice with a new friend.

Chapter 20: Trial 2: Diamond storms are forever part 1

"_C'mon Grace show me how to do it, please"_

"_Okay okay, so you do left, up, x, a, right trigger and b"_

"_Awesome! Thanks, I was getting crushed by that boss"  
"Hey, that's what best friends are for Claudia"_

"Claudia, Claudia wake up" a voice said as the girl woke up to see it was Palmon that was shaking her and that they were in a forest full of trees that would make even the tallest redwood look like a seedling and flowers so vibrant they made roses grey.

"This place is beautiful" Claudia gasped before she started panicking, "Wait, where are we? Grace and the Gatomon twins were with us a moment ago, why aren't they here"? 

"I don't know Claudia but I think we're in the digital world"

"Shut up!" the girl gasped, "we're on your home world? This is awesome-"

"Watch out!" Palmon said as she pulled her tamer away from the railroad tracks hidden by fallen leaves just before a Trailmon had the chance to turn her into strawberry jam, "it may be beautiful but also dangerous"

"So where do we go?" Claudia asked.

"To witch's oak" an old voice wheezed from behind them to reveal itself to be an old woman or what looked like a puppet of an old woman dressed in green with a broom beside the rocking chair she was sitting in, "welcome to the forest terminal digidestined, I am Babamon"

'Wait, she wasn't here a moment ago' Claudia thought to herself, "how do you kn"-?

"The D-slasher on your wrist shows all as does the Palmon beside you"

"Claudia, show respect" Palmon whispered, "she's a mega level digimon so she'd probably squash us in an instant"

"Enough chit chat, you do not have time on your side as these woods are filled with many adversaries that come out after sunset, you must go now to Witch's oak. Your D-Slasher will show you the way. All will be explained when you get there" the old digimon said before disappearing. That was when the green and yellow device shot forth an arrow that floated on the top of it pointing in a somewhat north eastern direction.

"Wow, that's pretty handy" Claudia said, "I don't know how long we have but we gotta get there fast."

"Hey Claudia, digivolve me to Togemon, that way we can get there faster" Palmon suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Palmon, let's do it" her tamer replied as she took out and swiped the red card, sending four rings of light at the talking flower.

**Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!**

_Meanwhile, back at the castle..._

"Okay, okay, what if I let your youngest two into the digidestined after the trials is that good?" Cherubimon asked as he continued talking with the two peeved royal knights for what seemed like forever. 'talk about pushy parents' he thought to himself.

"Satisfactory" Crusadermon sighed as she turned her head slightly, "although I propose my eldest, Dinohumon to be the first in line in case a situation such as this were to be repeated"

"I strongly agree with Crusadermon on that" Leopardmon added.

"Fine, fine just go already, I'll send the forms to you ASAP" Cherubimon replied as the knights left before virtually collapsing into his throne, "And I thought getting the twins into this was hard"

Deep within the domain of Seraphimon he, Beelzemon and Gallantmon were consulting. "...And that's what will take place during the final trial, any questions?" Seraphimon finished.

"Heck yeah, why does my son have to be put through that?" the gluttony lord asked as he forced himself not to reach for his eggplant, "okay I get it I'm evil but why does he have to suffer for it"?

"Because Impmon creates the most suspicion and distrust among the digidestined's digimon" Gallantmon explained, "so when they pass he'll be stronger than ever both physically and emotionally, is that not what you want Beelzemon"?

"For one of few times I have to agree with you" Beelzemon sighed, "let's just hope they're ready or I'm gonna kick Chris' ungrateful a*s to the dark area"

"Do that and we'll probably make Impmon an orphan" Seraphimon warned.

"Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to this" Beelzemon sighed.

_An hour later back at the forest..._

"Hey Togemon, you think we're close?" Claudia asked as she looked around from on top of the cactus' boxing glove.

"Well considering all the trees look the same, no" Togemon replied when there was a rustling in the bushes, "you see that"?

"Okay Togemon I think we should prepare to defend ourselves" the girl said cautiously when three giant black spiders with yellow heads, six green bug eyes and bright orange hair with a gaping mouth full of rows of massive fangs.

"We cannot let you pass" One of the digimon said.

"Our superior demands you come with us" a second added before Claudia scanned him, revealing them all to be the notorious spiders Dokugumon, notorious champion level digimon.

"Let me think, no" Claudia replied as she jumped off of Togemon's arm, "I don't want to have to see my friends get hurt but it seems that we have no choice but to fight".

"Poison thread" two of the Dokugumon said as purple threads spurted from their mouths and tied them arond Togemon's arms. To which the cactus knocked the two spiders together, Claudia meanwhile was backed into the corner of a ledge by the third Dokugumon. She was quaking in her shoes and everything as the spider carried a poisonous cobweb and advanced towards her.

"Come on little girl, don't make me use this to hurt you" the spider grinned.

"Someone, anyone help me!" Claudia prayed as she closed her eyes for the final blow when a shadow appeared over her.

"Diamond storm!" a voice shouted as out of the trees a mass of blue lights pierced Dokugumon's head, causing it to explode and leave a digiegg in its place. That was when a tall humanoid fox with yellow and white fur, blue eyes and purple long sleeved handless gloves with a small yin yang symbol on each glove appeared. "Looks like this place isn't safe for your kind human" the fox smirked as Claudia waved the D-Slasher at her to scan and identify her.

**Renamon, rookie level; ****Renamon**** is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Renard" (the French word for fow). It has the appearance of a golden fox. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as an In-Training, it is said that it can digivolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed.**

"And that brings my victory count to 38" Renamon muttered to herself before noticing Claudia, "hey kid, you hurt"?

"I think that spider must have hit me with his web" Claudia replied as Renamon picked up some nearby roots and brries to form a paste for the arm.

"Now let's just put this on it" Renamon sighed before she inadvertently touched the device on Claudia's arm and causing it to glow in a yellow light, "Oh come on"!

"Well those guys were hard" Togemon sighed as the last of the two Dokugumon reverted to an egg, "now to find Claudia". And with that the cactus walked away.

Five minutes later a silver haired woman in a long red dress with purple sunglasses, a matching hat and high heels appeared from the trees, walked up to an egg and cuddled it.

"Shh-sh-sh-sh, it's alright my child" she said to the Dokugumon egg, "mommy's here now and she's gonna take care of you when that Togemon pays with her life"

**So that's the end of this chapter. Next time we'll see what happens when Claudia's new partner doesn't like her that much and what a mother's scorn is when the Dokugumon siblings get their revenge. Until next time, read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Brobrosismon**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon or Naruto, however I'm glad I don't own Naruto due to the ItaSasu and SasoDei fanfics that make me want to go to counselling. In this chapter Claudia and Renamon face a few partner issues.

Chapter 21: Trial 2: Diamond storms are forever part 2

"No no no NO! This is not happening!" Renamon shouted at the sky as she was registered as Claudia's second partner, "Why mother, why"?

"Um, Renamon, a-are you okay?" Claudia asked nervously only for Renamon to jump away from her.

"I bet my darling mother sent you here to finally find me didn't she?" the fox said sarcastically, "all this time avoiding her and those stupid angels ruined in a few seconds because you had to come here and mess it all up"!

That was when the fox was whalloped by a giant glove clad fist. "No one harasses Claudia like- Rena"? Togemon asked before dedigivolving to Palmon and hugging Renamon, "It's been so long"

"Too long Palmon" Renamon grunted as she got up, "so they got you too"?

"I volunteered Rena, there's a difference" Palmon sighed, "so you're Claudia's partner too? This is awesome"!

"Um, how do you two know each other?" the brunette asked inquisitively.

"Our mothers were BFFs from an early age so we virtually grew up together" Palmon replied.

"Those were good times" the fox sighed, "so I suppose you two are taking part in the trials of the digidestined".

"The what?" Claudia asked as Palmon's eyes lit up, "you mean we're ready? But, Claudia and I haven't really fought that many digimon".

"What? Palmon, what are you two talking about?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia, it's a test" Palmon cheered, "that means if we pass I can digivolve to the same level as Dorumon and Commandramon! And it means Renamon'll be on our team too"!

"That's a lie" Renamon hissed before running off, "I'll never join you"

"Renamon, wait!" Claudia shouted before falling to her knees, "why doesn't she want to be my friend"?

"Well Renamon are usually better acquainted with their tamers if they're raised from their in-training forms" Palmon replied as she stared at the ground, "but also, Renamon ran away from home because she didn't want to be a chosen partner"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Claudia asked, "I thought anyone would be excited"

"Not Rena" the talking flower sighed, "she did like it at first but as she grew up Renamon talked to me about how she wanted some control over her life, to not be told to stay on one path. One night after training she just left"

"Oh" Claudia sighed, "we should go find her. I should have been more considerate so I should apologize"

"Claudia, you're one of the most considerate people I know, Renamon's just got a lot of pride" Palmon replied, "we do have a few hours before sunset and maybe Renamon can help us track Witch's oak"

"Right then, let's find her" Claudia said as she ran in the direction the vixen left.

_15minutes later..._

'That girl has nothing to do with me' Renamon though to herself as she crouched by the cliff face, 'she didn't seem spoilt...and Palmon seemed to like her...No! I refuse to be involved with those people. Not now, not ever'!

"Don't jump!" a voice shouted behind the fox, causing her to slip and start to fall.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted as she used her vines to stop Renamon's descent and just about pulled her back up, "that was close"

"What were you two thinking of following me?" Renamon hissed, "I said I didn't want to be your partner"!

"But you were going to...and I didn't want you to...even though you'd just become an egg" Claudia whimpered.

"I didn't jump" Renamon insisted, "you idiots startled me and I fell...thanks for saving me though. So, are you two going somewhere"?

"Witch's oak" Claudia replied, "but we don't know where it is and we have to be there by sundown"

"Hm, I don't really like the idea of being some lackey but you saved me back then and I should return the favour" Renamon sighed as she got up, "I do know the way but unless you can make me go twice my usual speed then I don't think we'll make it by then"

"Well, I do have a way since you've been registered but Palmon would have to catch up" Claudia seplied.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up Claudia" Palmon smiled, "or rather Togemon will"

"Right then, time to finally reach witch's oak!" Claudia cheered as she swiped her her card in the D slasher.

**Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!**

**Renamon digivolve to...Kyuubimon!**

"Wow, Kyuubimon, you look amazing" Claudia said as she looked at the nine tailed fox, "I mean you're really beautiful"

"Thanks but we have pressing matters at hand, jump on" the fox said before Claudia got on, "it's going to get pretty fast".

Togemon waited by the trees as she saw her best friends run off to Witch's oak at such fast speeds, dodging trees oh so narrowly as they finally approached the oldest, tallest tree in the area; Witch's oak.

"Great, we made it" Claudia sighed as she played with her D-slasher to teleport in the cactus to have three Dokugumon pounce on her, "no, Togemon!" That was when a noble, feminine laugh resonated across the area. It belonged to a silver haired woman with a red dress, fedora and stilettos with purple shades appeared with a baby form of Dokugumon on her shoulders.

"Well my children, it looks like we've found our dinner" the woman smirked, "you, girl, hand over the Togemon or be devoured".

"N-no" Claudia stuttered, "Togemon's my friend so if you want her you'll have to go through me"

"Fine then, then you too will face the wrath of Arukenimon" the woman snarled before turning into the spider monster that was her true form before spewing five Dokugumon from her abdomen as the KoDokugumon hopped off her shoulder, "attack"!

"Fox tail inferno!" Kyuubimon shouted as she fired many fireballs at the spiders, reverting them into eggs on impact.

"You go Kyuubimon!" Claudia cheered, not of knowledge that the baby spider was about to pounce for her neck when Togemon punched it whilst it was in mid jump, causing Arukenimon to rapidly scuttle over to her child and Claudia to notice the two

"My baby, are you okay?" she asked the Kodokugumon.

"I'm sorry mommy, I tried to help but I guess I messed it up" the baby spider sighed, "that Togemon had destroyed my brothers and sister earlier today and that girl seemed important to it so I...I..."

"Oh Kodokugumon" Arukenimon wept as she saw her littlest child turn into a digiegg in her arms before rage consumed her as she went for Togemon, "you killed my babies! You killed them! I'll rip every needle off your body! Acid Mist"!

That was when Togemon was hit in the leg with a powerful green acid that came from the spider's mouth and fell to the ground in pain.

"Togemon!" Claudia shrieked as Kyuubimon threw herself at Arukenimon before attacking with a dragon flame which phased the ultimate but not by much.

"You little witch. Spider thread!" Arukenimon hissed as she produced a collection of web threads which cut deep gashes into Kyuubimon who landed beside her cactus friend as Arukenimon closed in for the final blow, "now my children will be avenged! You ingrates have hurt my family for the last time. Acid br"-

"Stop!" Claudia shouted as she ran and stood in between her partners and Arukenimon with tears in her eyes, "please, no more. I'm sorry about your children, Togemon was trying to protect me. If it's someone you want to blame then blame me"!

"Claudia...no" Kyuubimon mumbled as she struggled and failed to get up.

"Guys, its okay" Claudia smiled at her digimon, "I'm so sorry you had to be dragged into this Renamon, maybe now you can do what you really want"

"You're responsible for the death of my children?" Arukenimon hissed as she spewed acid at Claudia, "then burn"!

"Claudia, no!" Togemon cried but looked again when she saw what was really happening; A blue light was protecting the young girl from the acid.

"Wh-what's going on?" Arukenimon shrieked, "What sort of trickery is this"

"What's going on?" Claudia asked before the whole area was swamped with that deep blue light, whilst five or six rings surrounded Kyuubimon and Togemon as they both began to glow.

**Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon!**

**Kyuubimon digivolve to... Taomon!**

"This is not fair!" Arukenimon shrieked as now behind Claudia she saw a fox like high priest and a pink and green flower fairy standing tall and revitalised.

"What? You guys...digivolved?" Claudia asked.

"Your kindness must have awakened our powers Claudia" Taomon said as she advanced towards Arukenimon.

"So now let's finish this!" Lillymon cheered as she flew at the spider.

"Spider thread!" Arukenimon hissed as she fired her razor sharp webbing.

"Thousand spells!" Taomon shouted as she fired her talismans from her sleeves which detonated on contact with the webbing, "takes more than the same old trick to knock me down"

"Vicious vine!" Lillymon shouted as she spurted two thorned vines from her hands and smacked them into Arukenimon, sending the spider sprawling into a wall and falling on her face. Arukenimon then looked up to see the yellow furred Taomon with a massive paintbrush in her hands with Lillymon having a massive flower-like cannon in place of hands.

"Time to finish this" Taomon said before noticing Claudia was by Arukenimon giving her the eggs of her children, "Claudia step away"!

"I won't, this fight is already over" the digidestined replied.

"But she tried to kill you" Lillymon insisted.

"She only did it because we hurt her" Claudia said, "We're the reason her children are gone, the least we should do is to stop hurting her"

"Thank you" Arukenimon replied before she hugged her eggs and started to cry in the corner.

"Claudia..." Taomon said before she and Lillymon lowered their weapons as Babamon appeared before them, "You"!

"Yes, me" the elderly digimon said, "congratulations, you passed the trial of kindness. Your kind heart unlocked the potential for my daughter and Renamon to become the digimon they are. Even in such times, even if we are struggling, even a shred of kindness is necessary"

"Mom? Is that you?" Lillymon asked.

"Yes Lillymon" Babamon smiled as she pulled out a pink orb and put it to her chest, transforming her into a tall blonde woman with a red rose on her head dressed in a red and black cat suit, green cape and black thorn whips, "I'm so proud of you"

"Mom" Lillymon sobbed as she hugged her mother as a chime ran through the air, followed by a grey haired woman with fox-like armour.

"Mother" Taomon greeted her mother.

"Taomon" Sakuyamon said in reply, "I see that you passed your trial, am I correct in thinking that you'll be following your destiny"?

"No" Claudia answered, "I promised her that after finding Witch's oak she was free to go and I know she wouldn't want to stay with me"

"No" Taomon stated, "I want to stay. It's nice seeing Lillymon again and if I can get even stronger, maybe I'll stick with a soft hearted warrior like you"

"Taomon" Claudia sighed as she hugged the fox priest and Lillymon before Sakuyamon teleported them to the Celestial palace.

**Sorry for the late update guys. Homework and my new Lion king story have been getting in the way but I finally decided to finish this chapter because of the person who I dedicate this to; Ulquihimefan 1 for being the ninth person to favourite this story. Next time we see what happens when Tori and Hyokomon have to help a poor bird on his journey in "Trial 3: The path of a Ninja"! Until next time, read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Brobrosismon**

**By**

**James95**

**Hey guys, I'm here again and updating for the first time this year! You know, ever since errors have occurred in the forums I've been so tired. It's weird. Anyways, today starts the third trial of devotion with Tori taking the stand now. Just saying I don't own Digimon or Hetalia: Axis powers but would want to babysit Chibitalia for a day.**

Chapter 23: Trial 3 part one: How to save a wife.

It seemed to be mid morning in the clearing. It was a good thing that Tori had some donuts on him otherwise it would be uncertain if he and Buraimon would have ever found anything to eat. They had chosen a good place to have their lunch, located under a shady tree.

"So, if you're right this is our test to get us to the ultimate level" the weathered faced boy said as he munched on his sprinkle covered donut, "Do you have any idea as to who we'll get a a new partner"?

"Well, hopefully it's going to be someone we can get along with" the samurai replied, "at my father's temple I used to spar with our messenger Ravemon's son Falcomon".

"Aren't they ninjas? The enemy of samurais"?

"I don't really know" Buraimon replied when he jumped up and slashed at a nearby bush, causing a pink clad, sceptre wielding angel to jump out, wearing an irritated and slightly camp look on his visored face.

"Like, what is your problem? Here I was, like trying to find some diginoir trees to, like cheer up my boss and you just, like totally had to try and, like kill me!" the angel huffed, "and you, like nearly tore my sash"!

"Um...sorry, I guess" Tori sweatdropped as he approached the angel, "sorry, my partner Buraimon is very protective. I'm Edward, but please call me Tori"

"OMG, you're, like one of those tamers, right? My boss is so totally gonna be happy!" Piddomon cheered before grabbing both Tori and Buraimon and flying at speeds faster than Grace getting online at the sound of a new Halo game being released.

Within a minute of struggling the two found themselves in a lit cave and saw a large, muscular, red scaled dinosaur playing with a Minomon, before noticing the trio.

"Hey Dad, Piddomon's back" the dino shouted to the back of the cave, "and he's brought a human"!

That was when the cave rumbled as a giant dinosaur skeleton that towered even over the large dinosaur and looked like it would squash the bug digimon like an insect before bowing slightly in front of the pair.

"Tyrannomon, take your brother into your room for a few minutes" the Skeleton said gruffly to the Tyrannomon. To which said dinosaur took his smaller insect brother deeper into the cave, but not before the two could wave a hello to the newcomers. "Have a seat, please" the skeleton muttered as it sat down on a large rock.

"I think it'd be wise to comply Edward" Buraimon whispered to his partner, "a SkullGreymon isn't usually this literate and combining their emotional tempers and their dark shot attack always ends badly"

"Fine" Edward sighed as he sat down and the floor, "your Piddomon brought us here talking about us being needed by you, although he could have just asked us to come instead of dragging us here"

"I, like totally said I was sorry" Piddomon huffed.

"No you didn't" the samurai smirked, causing the fabulous angel to hang his head in embarrassment.

"Yes. You see the Orochimon that lives in those mountains to the west is a very violent digimon, always in his drunken rages and thrashing about" SkullGreymon sighed, "a few days ago my wife was getting some supplies and since Orochimon has had a grudge against me for some time he kidnapped him and is keeping him prisoner"

"Him?" Edward asked, "but wouldn't your wife be-"?

"Yes my wife is a male, do you have something against it?" the missile wielding skeleton asked darkly before regaining his composure, "I'm so sorry but you must understand I am under a great deal of stress. Orochimon has threatened to kill my wife and our children if I go after him and this digimon who has gone off to battle Orochimon has not been seen for quite some time. I'd hate to burden you but please, find the other digimon and bring my wife back safely. I love him so much I don't know how I could hold myself together if anything were to happen".

"I think we should do this" Edward whispered to Buraimon, "I mean, although it is probably one of the most disturbing things I've ever heard this guy sounds really desperate to get his...'wife' back"

"Agreed" the samurai replied before turning to the SkullGreymon, "we humbly accept your request".

"Thank you" the dinosaur replied before the bug from earlier came sliding down from his father's collarbone and by Edward's feet.

"Please sir, if you see my mommy please give him this" Minomon chirped as he handed the tamer a locket on a simple iron chain with a large bronze rectangular pendant on the string, "he forgot to take this with him"

"Um...don't worry kid; we're going to make sure your mother comes home safe and sound" Tori smirked as he put the locket around his neck and signalled to Buraimon that they should make their way to the mountains in the west.

"Buraimon, how are baby digimon formed?" Tori asked as the pair were jogging through the forest by the dusty mountains, "I mean it can't be like the human way if two...guys can perform it"

"Well, it involves two digimon using what's called a life share capsule" the samurai explained, "it's four times the size of a digi-egg and costs half a house usually. You place a scrap of data from both parents into the machine and an hour or so later there's the digiegg. Of course, there are some situations where twins are created such as Grace's Gatomon and BlackGatomon, yet those are rare"

"Well, Grace is one of those girls who're rare to come by" Tori replied, "the first time I met her it was my first day of English school after she beat me online on HALO. A few years ago I lived in Japan and after a few complications I had to trade bullet trains for a British replacement bus service"

"Must have been hard moving to a foreign country" Buraimon sighed, "but I can relate. I still find your world very strange"

"Our worlds are pretty weird but that's what makes them great" Tori sighed as he looked at the wallet in his hands. In it there were four pictures. One of him and his family, another of him holding Hyokomon, another photo of him hugging Grace and Claudia one time when they were at a fairground whilst watching a fireworks display that was shown in the background but the final one was always so foreign to Buraimon. It looked like it was taken on a train with one person in view. She looked very slim, pale skinned with shoulder length dyed cherry red hair and dark brown eyes. She couldn't be any older than 10 but she was reading a book about a small person with a very weird name of Dorrit.

"Oh, this is my ex, Scarlet" Tori said to Buraimon as he noticed the chicken's curiosity, "we used to be in love but...well it ended a while back".

"It must have been hard seeing that Skullgreymon in love" Buraimon sighed, "so, who ended it"?

"I did" Tori sighed, "a few months before I moved to England I found out that she had another guy. I'm over it, don't worry. Yet, I've realised that I can't just rush into another relationship".

"Makes sense" Buraimon sighed as he removed some dirt from under his talons, "but one day you'll find the one for you Tori, make no mistake"

"Well it'd have to be a girl who's sweet, friendly, someone who's not afraid to speak her mind and knows how to at least play HALO".

"You mean the new one? As in the game Grace beat you on"?

"Any of them actua- Hey! She had the boom stick! It wasn't a fair fight!" Edward huffed as his partner just chuckled. That was when they saw it, lying on the path battered and bruised with it's purple ninja robes tattered and quite a few feathers absent in its cream and orange plumage. "I guess there had to be a ninja ostrich somewhere" Edward sighed, "hey Buraimon, think you can help me get this guy in the shade"?

"Of course" the chicken replied as they both carried the large ostrich to under a tree, not knowing that silently Tori's D scanner was finalizing the registration process...

**Okay... please don't flame me too much for certain references. I bet you'll guess who Tori's new partner is in at least thirty seconds. Next time, I have imagined a beautiful image in "Trial 3: How to save a wife part 2"!**


End file.
